Lookin' at the Bright Side
by matchamida
Summary: Man, I totally need to change my fashion sense. It's probably the reason why I'm having so much bull. Maybe I should go to Maribelle or Sumia for some advice. But on the bright side, at least it's not bad like milord's. Who in Naga's name wears only one sleeve? If this is some disturbing method to attract the ladies, it's not working.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

 **I** ** _literally_** **don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm just trying to remember what I watched from a walkthrough.**

* * *

I don't ever want to come back to Regna Ferox. It's cold and everyone I've seen so far is all about fighting and dangerous weapons. At least they're friendly.

"Robin?"

"Nnh."

Rubbing my tired eyes with palms, I let out a long breath. People. Here to see me. For a reason, whether that reason could be to warn me of a brutal battle coming up or nothing in particular.

I raised my head to see who had the guts to enter my guest room at this ungodly hour. It could have been that blasted (but gosh-darned good-looking) Frederdick but the one who called my name was a female, a voice with a gentle and kind tone. Standing in the door's entrance with a bright smile on her face was

"Sumia," I yawned, resting my elbows on the desk, "d'ya need something? If you want advice about wooing the prince then go ahead, have a seat on the—"

"Oh gods!" My friend reddened at my sentence before I could finish it. "R-Robin, I just wanted to give you this pie I made! A rhubarb pie!"

"Rhubarb pie, you say . . . ?" I then noticed she was holding a tray with a cloth covering what must be the pie. "Ah, thanks. You can leave it on the floor."

The pegasus knight tilted her head as she asked, "On the floor?" She hesitantly kneeled down to place her gift on the rug. "But . . . what if someone enters and accidentally steps on it?"

I love Sumia, I really do. But there is no way that I'm letting her walk over here only to trip and let her precious donation spill on me. I'd have to get up and clean and then listen to her endless "sorry's" for being so clumsy.

But Sumia has nothing to apologize for. She's such a sweet girl who treated that injured pegasus, rescued our one and only blue-haired lord, and deserves to be noticed by him. But my god, that guy is so thick-headed. How he is the prince of a peaceful kingdom, I will never find out.

"It's alright, I'll get to it before people step on it." She still looked unsure so I added, "Just move it to the side."

"I-if you say so . . ." The pegasus knight did what I asked and then looked at my glorious state. "Robin, are you alright?!" she fussed with alarm. "Are you sick?"

Truly, she is such a sweetheart. Any man will be lucky enough to have her as his wife. "I'm fine, Sumia," I muttered. "Been up all night with these . . . these things!" Suddenly frustrated, I reached out to my figurines on the maps and snatched a fistful of them. I stood up and walk around my desk, holding out a particular one for her to see and wait for her reaction. Sure enough, she's startled at my sudden burst. "I'm trying to figure out whether to place the princess! Front lines is a big no no. She can be at the back but it'd be annoying if one of us got hurt and she has to make her way to us. Or if some enemy reinforcements came up from behind and attacked her. If I placed her in the middle, she'd be in danger and I absolutely do not want that to happen. Yes, I could have Vaike keep close and guard her but I believe he's much suited for fighting out there. But I could have Frederdi-er, Frede _rick_ with her, but that guy's a flippin' powerhouse. That dude will obliterate everyone, so it makes sense to send him to the front lines. God knows what kind of training he underwent when he was but a squire.

"Oh, I'm just rambling," I grunted, placing the objects back to their place. "Thanks for the pie, Sumia. You can leave me be."

"Robin . . . ," she began softly.

Hoo boy, here comes a lecture. Least it's not Frederdick style.

"Robin," she said again, this time with a determined expression, "if you want to talk about anything—and I mean anything—know that I'll always be happy to lend an ear."

I blinked, then snarked, "C'mere and give me a hug, girl." As soon as she beamed, I realized my mistake. "Oh wa—"

My protest is too late, she takes a couple of steps forward and tripped . . .

"EEK!"

. . . right into my open arms.

"Well, at least it's not the floor, amirite?" I jested with a grin, lightly squeezing my friend with long arms.

"Mmph sho shorry." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into my cloak.

"It's fine. Hey, is breakfast served yet? We had a long battle with that ignorant Raimi this morning and I'm kinda starvin'."

Sumia released herself from my hold and took a step back, giving me an incredulous look. Oh god, what . . . ?

"Robin," she said slowly.

"Yeees?"

"It's evening . . . Dinner's going to be served in an hour." At my blank expression, she paled. "Oh my gods, have you been asleep all this time?"

"I-I don't," I stuttered in shock. "Is it not morning?" I pushed past Sumia to the curtains and shoved them apart. It ain't morning, that's for sure. Evening was present, with the snow showering lightly. Crud, I must have been really tired to not notice what time of the day it is.

I turned to Sumia with a sheepish grin. "Whoopsie?"

"We all thought you studying tactics or something like that! You didn't come out and no one visited you. Oh, I should of have came in earlier. . . ."

"You know, I can just eat the pie for now," I suggested. "It's probably getting cold." She shook her head immediately, frantic at my response.

"No! That'll be your dessert!"

"I hate to be blunt, but maybe you should have given it to me _after_ dinner?"

She stopped. "Oh."

* * *

Apparently there's a tournament tomorrow. Khan Flavia had said so. I feel so dumb for not paying attention during our introductions.

"Who to choose. . . ." I put my thinking face on as I surveyed the Shepherds. All of them sat around the table, enjoying their dinners and whatnot, while I had to sit at the corner and think about a lot of things. Urgh, I should start eating.

Before I could pick up my spoon, someone came to my table and I raised my head to see the woman I was just thinking about.

"Flavia," I smiled, "d'ya need somethin'?"

When I first met her, I quickly learned not to use formalities after seeing some dude got punched in the shoulder for calling her "milady". Well, it didn't seem like a harmful hit, but the guy was in pain. Anyways, she did say Regna Ferox appreciates "plain speech".

"You prepared for tomorrow's fight, tactician?" she asked. Oh, some pep talk, I getcha, I getcha.

"Sorta," I shrugged. "Haven't decided who should fight. But what are the rules again? I don't really listen to important talks."

A laugh erupted from her. "Ha! I like you. I'm not one to listen to that boring stuff either, unless it's about fights." She pulled the extra chair and sat down with elbows propped on the surface. "First thing you should know that only six of you can fight."

"Does the other team have six as well?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair if they didn't. Also, I don't recommend throwing any healers in there. We prefer to have much offense as possible."

"That seems dangerous," I commented.

Flavia snorted. "Wouldn't want to be less then them."

"True. What else?"

"Fight to the bloody finish. Follow the way of the Feroxi."

I prefer not to.

"Well, I'll leave it to you to figure out the rest. Hope you do well, tactician."

Me too.

She left and I went back to my peace. Well, I can't really call it peace since Vaike is loudly challenging Sully to a drinking contest. Don't do this, Vaike.

Alright, let's get started on thinking and eating . . . this stuff. Is that a steak or a potato?

Milord is a big yes and the princess should not participate, Flavia herself said so. Then what happens when someone's about to die? Feroxi way my butt.

I can only choose six. Hmm. How many of us are there? Twelve, including me, but the princess is out, so eleven. And I don't trust myself to fight, so ten. Virion is out. Not that he's weak, but I'm pretty sure that it be difficult for him to have a good distance to shoot. And as much as I loathe it, Frederdick will have have to stay outta this one. He's good, yeah, but I think _Donnel_ should get some experience. God, I love the kid. When we were saving his village the other day, he was a beast. He'll definitely get stronger if he's trained. He's nice and dedicated too.

I'll add Sully and Vaike to the list—

"Ha! Ha, ha! I win, I win!" Sully whooped giddily, but something wasn't right. Feeling dread creeping in my skin, I faced the main table and sadly confirmed my assumption.

The woman's drunk and slamming her fist on the table. Vaike is passed out on the floor.

. . .

No.

 _No_.

 ** _NO_**.

Why now?! Why?! Where is milord, or Frederick?! Augh, now they'll be too hungover to participate!

You know what, _screw it_. Milord, Donnel, Sumia, Stahl, Miriel, and Kellam are in. That's it, you lost your chances, no fighting for you two. My word is final, you losers. Now think about what you did.

* * *

"ROBIIIN!"

Maybe I should have thought about what _I_ did.

The door of the room slammed open and I yelled in terror and instinct, clutching my blankets and cowered with them. Sully, dressed in her usual red armor, barged in with anger. I steeled myself for what's about to come next. Naga, if you're really out there, save my sorry ass.

"Robin," Sully growled, yanking the blankets out of my grasp, "I know I said I'd follow your orders, but come on! How come you didn't pick me?"

It took moment to find my voice. Time to be serious.

"Sully," I cleared my throat, "you were just drinking with Vaike last night. You should know better than that because you can experience a hangover. That will interfere with your skills and I won't tolerate anyone who fools around the night before an important match."

Sully groaned. "Now you're just soundin' like Frederick," she mumbled.

. . . Oh my god. She's right. I _am_ sounding like that stick in the mud!

"Please understand," I sighed. "You were my third pick, too. Let this be a lesson."

"Augh!" Oh nutballs, I even made her more irritated.

"Sully, calm yourself. We'll go to the stands after I dress up."

"Wait, then who's the first two?"

"Wanna guess?" I offered, hopping out of bed.

"Chrom," was her immediate answer.

"He's one of 'em." I went to the water basin and washed my face.

"And Miriel," Sully mused.

"Guess again." My coat got a bit stuck when I tried to put it on.

"Stahl."

"Nope." I made sure to flatten out the wrinkles.

" . . . Ruffles?"

"He's not participating, remember?"

"Oh right. Then who is it?"

"Donny!" I almost giggled with glee. "Donny, Donny, Donny! He's going to be a great warrior, I just know it!"

Sully didn't agree with me. "You picked an inexperienced kid to fight against six veterans?!"

My smile faded. "He's strong," I frowned. "I have faith in him. He needs to learn how the Shepherds function, so this will help him a lot. Besides, the others will help if necessary."

"You're outta yer mind, Robin," Sully snapped with frustration. "We literally picked him up two days ago! And he even said he didn't know how to fight!"

"And that's why he'll get some experience by fighting in the tournament."

"Robin, snap out of it!" she hissed. "You're throwing in someone who's younger than Lissa!"

"But you weren't there when he killed those bandits!" I countered. "If you were there like I was, you'd be yellin' 'go potkid' over and over again!"

All I receive is a glare and I sighed. "Forget it. Let's just go already."

* * *

I called it. I _totally_ called it. Take that, Sully.

"Holy hell you're right," she whispered in awe. "That kid's a newbie, but he's good."

"Ain't he?" I clasped my hands with delight. It takes all of my will to not hop in place.

"The Vaike coulda done better," Vaike grouched next to us, probably feeling bitter for not being picked.

"We won, that's all it matters," I replied. "Now c'mon, let's go down there and congratulate them."

* * *

"Why, _hello_ handsome," I cooed quietly as I watched discreetly from a safe distance. To make myself even more unnoticeable, I had my hood on. It works somewhat, with the dark colors blending in with the shadows.

That man, Lon'qu, is joining our lovely group of Shepherds. I know this because Basilio claimed he's a parting gift to assist us with the war against Plegia.

Well well well, he can assist _me_ —

Aw, damn, the princess is trying to flirt with him—

Oh my, did he just tell her to stay back?

Heheheheh yes . . . _excellent_ . . . !

"Robin, I don't know what yer thinkin', but it can't be good." Sully's voice brought me back to reality and I let out a bark of laughter as I peeked from under my hood.

"Well," I grinned, "if ya call thinking about a hot dude in a naughty way, then you're right."

A queer look is what I receive from the red-haired woman. "You're a strange one, Robin," she remarked. "A real strange one."

"Thank you."

"Robin!" Milord's calling for me.

"Seeyah," I said to Sully. She nodded and left with the other Shepherds back to their guest rooms, which was a fair distance away from the Arena. I made my way to the other group and milord placed a hand on my shoulder.

"This is my tactician," he said proudly to Basilio. "We wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for Robin."

Aw, thanks milord. You're much too kind. And a block-head.

He turned to me. "Robin, this is Lon'qu. He'll be joining the Shepherds." Ah yes, I know. I've been overhearing everything ever since I saw this piece of hunk.

I turned to him and wordlessly held out my hand. From my observations, he's the cool and silent type, one who didn't seem to strike up a conversation. Lon'qu eyed my hand before grasping it. Heehee, his hands are rather callous—

"Hey!" the princess exclaimed, turning to Basilio. "I thought you said he didn't like women!"

. . . What?

Lon'qu froze before releasing my hand as if it were the hottest coal. "Y-you're a woman?!"

"What," I said flatly, my arm still outstretched.

I couldn't believe that the princess had the nerve to look a bit smug. "Yeah, didn't you hear? Lon'qu's afraid of women."

Oh. I thought I had heard everything but apparently not. Guess I was too busy talking to Sully at the time.

"My apologies," I quickly bowed. "I did not know about your . . ." I racked my brain, trying to think of the right word for this weird situation. ". . . gynophobia."

God dammit. This ruins my plans to get close to him. Blargh.

. . . Now everyone's just staring.

Oh. Oh, come on guys, now this is just awkward. Don't leave me hanging, just please move on. I mean, I know I have the fashion sense that is not of a woman's. I know this thick cloak is hiding my womanly assets. I know I'm lanky and scrawny. I know my hair is short and is currently concealed by my hood, making my appearance look rather solemn. But this, this is just getting old because I've been mistaken as a man by Vaike and Maribelle. No no no, I'm not insecure about myself, no no no. Nuh-uh. Nah bruh. Nada. No.

"Perhaps I should go," I said dumbly, turning around to make my swift escape. "If you need me milord, I'll be doing my tactician-y things."

"Robin, wait!"

His plead goes ignored. I walked even quicker and eventually caught up with the others. Some of them greeted me and I did the same.

"Ey Robin," Vaike piped up, slowing down to swing an arm around my shoulder. "What'd ya talk about back there? Teach wants to know." When he got no answer from me, he reached forward and pulled back my hood. I flinched from the sudden light and cringed. "You in there?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said irritably. "Let go."

"Whoops, sorry," Vaike said, not looking sorry at all. He did let go of me, however.

"It's fine," I grunted.

"So what happened?" the axe-wielder pressed.

"Just political stuff," I lied.

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer so quickly added, "We got a new Shepherd. He's the previous champion, Lon'qu." Oh, how I wish to shake his hand again.

"That broody-lookin' guy? Ha, the Vaike will challenge him and win!"

No . . . no you won't. You really won't. Don't even think about it. Just stop before you hurt yourself.

"What about Chrom n' Lissa?"

"Still in there with Basilio and Freder . . . ick."

"Why'd ya hesitate to say Frederick's name?" Gah, just drop it already.

"I was cold for a moment and it broke my speaking process."

"Would the lovely lady like to—"

"No thank you, Virion," I said politely, waving off the archer who was holding a white scarf. Huh, wonder where he got that from. "I wouldn't want to be of inconvenience."

"Ah, but I insist! I fear your warm heart will be struck by the bitter cold." Aw, he's so nice. Shame that he's a flirt.

"Maybe you could give it to Sumia?" I jabbed my finger behind me at the girl, who was holding her reins of her steed.

"Oh, no thank you," she said warmly, "I've got Lily right here with me! She's warm enough." She patted the mentioned pegasus. Virion looked like he was about to protest, but reluctantly put away the clothing article.

We passed by various shops along the way, their merchants displaying all sorts of foods, jewelry, and silks imported from wherever.

"Ooh, a bookstore," I licked my lips, eyeing the building from afar. I unconsciously reach toward my pockets for some coins.

"Robin," Sully said, exasperated, "don't tell me your fetish for books is—"

"I don't have a fetish for books!" Uh, but she's right. I kinda do. I'm enamored with books. Books are amazing. There's the tactical ones, tomes, recipes, historical, and the fictionals that Sumia likes. I like them too. What's better than staring at a piece of tree and hallucinating?

I guess I sorta said the fetish word out loud because Vaike busted laughing while Miriel shows no reaction like usual. Stahl and Sumia awkwardly look away, while Virion looked impressed with my bold statement for some reason and Donnel looked genuinely confused. I don't even know where Kellam is.

"Crivens, yer a riot Robin!" Vaike guffawed. "The Vaike sure is glad you joined the Shepherds!"

"Yeah, so am I," I said. "I wouldn't know what to do without all of you. Probably still face-down in the muck." I realized how depressing and pitiful that last statement sounded, and before I could get muddled looks, I acted. "Anyways, go back without me. I'm gonna look at some books. They might be on sale. Sumia, wanna come with?"

She looked troubled as she spoke. "Um," she said apologetically, fiddling with her reins, "I've got to get Lily back to the stables. She's not fond of the cold very much. Sorry."

"Nah, you go do that. Bye guys," I gave a short wave before disappearing into the crowd, heading to the bookstore. I had to slow down and even dodge in several occasions, because when these Feroxians are carrying supplies, they don't care where they're swinging at.

I arrived safely in one piece at the building and opened the door, the bell chiming. A lone merchant was scribbling on parchment paper and he glanced up with alarm.

"Just lookin' around," I assured, scanning everything my eager eyes could do.

Oh ho ho, what's this?

I picked up an Elfire tome like it was a new-born. I haven't had the pleasure of owning these babies yet and I'm too intimidated to ask Miriel to let me keep one. I'll have to stick with thunder and fire for now.

"See anythin' ya fancy, mis . . . ter?" I felt like laughing and crying at the same time. This poor merchant sounds so unsure of my gender.

"Not yet," I said, setting the tome down to its place, stroking the cover with a lover's caress when I was sure the merchant wasn't looking. Another day, friend, another day.

As I skimmed the stalls' contents, I noticed the merchant has only tomes, a few fictional, and one historical. Man, this would'be been perfect if I had the money.

" _The Legend of the Three Lords_ ," I mused quietly, plucking the historical book. "Sounds edgy." The moment I opened it, I found out it ain't edgy at all. I'm entranced by the first sentence I see and soon read as much as I can. Holy crap, I wanna meet this "Lyn" woman. Her personality sounds a lot like milord's. Or maybe this "Mark", since he's a fellow tactician like myself. This guy was apparently founded by Lyn in the plains . . . just like how milord found me in the fields.

"Ye interested in that ol' book?"

I placed my finger on the page as I closed the book. If I said yes, he might think of my answer as begging and raise the price. If I said no, then I'd feel like an idiot for denying myself.

"How much is it?" I asked instead, expecting a price that's way outta my league.

"Won't cost ye a coin," he said simply. Before I could gape, he continued, "I ain't seen nobody smile and ha' a look of glee in their eyes for a while when they're readin' a book. Rare sight to see ano'r bookworm 'n Ferox, since we're all 'bout fightin'. Might as well give it to ye."

Oh man, now that's just—

"T-thank you, sir," I said gratefully.

"Not a problem . . . si—"

"I'm a woman."

"Lass," he finished quickly. "If you're done browsin', you best run along, now."

"I sure am. Thanks, mister."

As I pushed the door open with the little bell chiming, the familiar blast of cold air nipped at my face once again. But I didn't care. I got this awesome book that I'm going to read all night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: On this day exactly one year ago, the day I made this account, I promised myself I would write something one year later. I broke my own promise and forgot about it until yesterday and winged it last night. Just went with the flow with no plot in mind, except for Robin's personality. Hell, I even just came up with the title and summary on the spot. And then I realized I made a mistake because I put a lot of Maribelle. But she didn't go with the Shepherds to Regna Ferox. I was so upset and had to re-edit a quarter of it. Anyways, reviews and advice would be really appreciated since this is my first story. uwu**

 **Man, writing a fic for a game you haven't even played is going to be challenging.**

 **And I'm trying to figure out how this editor works and I'm lost ahhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

 **I** ** _literally_** **don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm just trying to think about their personalities. They might be ooc.**

* * *

There is a young boy sticking his middle finger at me with a wonder-like expression on his face. I'd probably say he's around six or seven. Hmm, I wonder where his parents are. Are they nearby? Nah, there's no one else here. But what if he's lo—

. . .

What the _hell_ —

I calmly stowed away my new book into my coat and stood up.

Making sure no one is watching, (which I highly doubt since that pompous little ass and I are in a remote area), I did the same to him but with _both_ fingers and an eerie smile. He was startled, spooked at my actions and started to tear up. Then he started to waddle away to whatever hell he came from. Yeah that's right, kid. Go cry to your mommy—

"ROBIN!" I'm pretty sure Sully's roar would be like a banshee if she had the right kind of pitch. Cuz y'know, her voice is kinda low.

She stomped over to me, grabbed the scruff of my collar and yanked me close. I yelped and started praying when I felt the dangerous aura radiating off her. "What in the blazes are you _doing_?!" she seethed with fury.

Her question made me forget my current fear and remember the lil' bastard. "Flippin' someone off," I grunted, prying her hands and shoving her off of me. "If you think that's bad, I coulda done worse. I coulda _crossed_ my middle fingers but did I? No! Because that there was asshole kid, not an asshole adult!"

"I could care less if you're flipping off Vaike," she hissed, "but you can't flip off kids! You're just being a prick!"

"But he did it to me first!" I whined with protest. "I thought it would be fair to do the same to him. Treat others the way you'd want to be treated. Is that even a lesson anymore?"

Sully snorted. "Robin—" she halted when she looked me real close in the eye and realized I was dead serious. Muted shock was written in her face before she laughed _hard_.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed airily. "It's amazing what kids can do."

She only laughed harder and even kneeled down, pounding her first on the ground several times. With each hit, I could feel my nonexistent ego shrinking bit by bit. Eventually I couldn't stand to watch her bruise whatever dignity I had left.

"Are you done," I said flatly.

My friend gasped for air as she finally calmed down, although there were still a few chuckles escaping. "You got flipped off by a kid!" she mocked with a grin. She stood up and sat on the stone bench I was sitting on earlier. I did the same.

After my mini adventure from the bookstore, I didn't really care about going back to the Shepherds yet. I just wanted to read so my wandering feet took me to this lovely, isolated, people-free spot. There's a big old tree with a stone bench coiled around the base and it was just begging for me to sit there and make myself at home. It was perfect. Well, until that kid popped out of nowhere and decided to give me a rude greeting.

"So," I began, "aren't you supposed to be back with the other Shepherds?"

"I was, but then _you_ were taking so long so they sent me out," she accused. "And this is where ya been? _Reading_?"

"Hey, I'll let you know that reading's a wonderful hobby," I said in defense. "It's full of _advencha_!" I draped an arm around Sully and waved my other in front of us for effect. A pointed look is what I received and I released her with a sheepish grin.

"Everyone's worried, you know," the cavalier pointed out. "Let's go back to the inn, then the arena."

"Again? Why? Are we having another match again? If so, I'll put you in first this time." I patted her shoulder.

Sully rolled her eyes but said, "Chrom decided to call everyone back."

"Alright," I said and she stood up, "we'll go. After I finish this chapter."

" _Robin_ ," she stressed, "you can do your nerd reading later."

"But—"

"Now!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Robiiin!"

The moment Sully and I step in the building where everyone's staying at, all my eyes could catch was a yellow flash before I find myself staggering and locking on someone's shoulders. "Where the heck have you been? You're late!"

I cleared my throat as I regained my balance and let her go. "I was, er. . . ." I didn't feel like explaining. Wait, "late"? For what?

Luckily Sully spoke up for me. "She was reading in some deserted area."

The princess whirled to me. "You were _reading_?"

Okay, is reading some sort of forbidden taboo around here? Do Ylissean people not like reading blocks of words? Do they not like to hallucinate sometimes? Wait, hallucinate is a strong word. Dream, there we go. Do they hate dreaming? I swear that Sumia, Miriel, and I are the only ones in the Shepherds to appreciate books. Well, Miriel is more interested in tomes, but still.

"My apologies, princess," I said, "I'll be sure to not drift off again."

The princess made an indignant noise as she pulled on my hand to her guest room with Sully following close behind. "Geez, Robin," she pouted, "how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Lissa! We're the Shepherds, remember? We're friends, so you don't need to be so formal."

"Well," I said, "to tell you the truth, I don't feel—"

"Oh Robin, there you are!" Sumia chimed in worridly from the princess's bed. "You're late for the party!"

"Party?" I asked dumbly.

"Oh right, there's a party comin' up," Sully explained. "I forgot to tell you. Musta slipped my mind."

* * *

I didn't lose the book, I just can't find it. I didn't lose the book, I just can't _find_ it. The one thing I get something cool for free and it's gone! Gah, and I was just getting to the part where Lyn is saying she and Mark will meet again! It was such a cliffhanger! I admit that I teared up at that part.

So apparently after the whole 'oh-you-won-my-authority-back-thanks-I'll-give-you-the-troops-because-your-army-is-so-small' debate, Flavia had decided to throw a party to celebrate our victory. And hoo boy, it's pretty wild.

Earlier, when I entered the arena's private quarters with my lady companions, the first thing I noticed were people. People everywhere, especially those brawny muscular men. Gosh, I feel so out of place. The room is large with a bright and cheerful atmosphere. On the far end of the room, there's three huge pillars instead of a wall. They're spaced out, leading to the outside for fresh air. On the other walls however, it's full of battle axes and swords and lances. If I didn't know any better, I would've called this a war room. This is nothing like Ylisse's elegant decorations. But the food is a different story though. I'm actually surprised it smells enticing with meat and vegetables (actually, it was more of meat). But it didn't _look_ nice like the food back at the capital.

I'm not sure if I've ever been to a party before, but I think I'll like them. But I don't believe _this_ kind of party is a good idea, since we'll be leaving tomorrow and I wouldn't want all of us to be hungover. But milord said we all have been working hard and deserve a break, so I'll have to follow his word.

But when I was going through my stuff, I couldn't find the book! I asked Sully and all she said was, "I dunno." Man, this sucks balls.

I had to get outside and sit against one of the pillars to think where I misplaced it. Wasn't it tucked in when Sully came to pick me up? Did I drop it on the streets?

"Robin, are you feeling alright?" I jumped and twisted my head to see who had spoken. Milord, a foot away from me, held his hands up in surrender. "Peace, Robin. I saw you walk out and thought you might want some company. May I join you?"

I wordlessly patted the spot next to me and he complied. He mimicked my stance and also leaned against the stone pillar. The noise from the party was faint, so we could have a clear conversation. "How are you—" he froze when he saw my eyes. "Gods, a-are you crying?!" he panicked.

Why am I crying over a simple book. "Not at all, milord," I beamed with a reassuring smile, wiping at some bits of water off my eyes. "It's just that the sun's rays are burning my retinas from the inside out. Who knew that the sun would be such a nuisance?"

"Robin, there's no sun," milord pointed out, "and evening clouds are present."

"Ah. How could I have not noticed." I know, I shouldn't have used sarcasm to my commander but come on. Have you ever had a moment where you're just joking around to hide your discomfort and there's that one person who just breaks it? Yeah, he's becoming one of 'em. I was clearly joking, milord. Clearly joking. Right?

"Very funny Robin," he said with a hint of amusement. Oh okay, so he did noticed the sarcasm in that last statement. "But are you well?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for asking," I said bashfully, picking at the grass. "But I'm doing well. Some dust got into my eyes earlier. It'll be gone quick." Yeesh, that was a pretty lame excuse.

But by some luck, he bought the lie without so much of a blink. "Perhaps Lissa can check on that."

"I'm fine," I insisted. He left it at that and I enjoyed the brief moment of silence. It's really nice to get away from the stuffy crowd and aromas just to sit back and enjoy the air. It'd be nice if I could do this everyday. With my _book_! And maybe some apple slices and some elderberry tea.

"I don't think you're just here to accompany me milord," I spoke. "Do you need something?"

"Observant as always." Uh, I don't think so. "I wanted to ask if you have spare time to show Lon'qu around since my hands will be—"

I completely zoned out right after he said the words, "show Lon'qu around."

"—more pressing matters at hand such as—"

Show Lon'qu around, milord said.

"—rick's been having this strange glint in his eyes when he starts campfires—"

Show _Lon'qu_ around.

"—ink he rather enjoys it—"

 _Me_! Alone with _him_!

"—gardless, do you think you'll—"

"Yes," I cut in immediately. "Absolutely. I'll make sure he's comfortable with me—the Shepherds! The Shepherds," I repeated quickly, bobbing my head to show him that I understood his order.

"Good. I'll send Lissa to help you out—"

"That won't be necessary milord," I interjected quickly with a giddy smile. "I wouldn't want to waste milady's time."

"Are you certain?" he asked carefully. "I wouldn't want to see you helpless."

"Absolutely," I said again. Man, all this talk about Lon'qu is making me forget about that book I cherish so much.

. . . Oh, damn it.

Another worrisome thought came to me. "B-but," I stammered, "isn't he . . . y'know, _women_?" I added tentatively, already feeling hopelessness seeping in.

Realization slapped his face and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gods, I've completely forgotten about that," the royal muttered.

"Milord, excuse my bluntness, but how could you forgotten something so trivial as that?" I asked incredulously. "It's not everyday you meet people that would be uncomfortable around women."

"My apologies, it must have your appearance that caught me off guard," he said with a thoughtful look. "They don't remind me of an ideal lady's."

Um.

"I," my words pushed out, "don't remind you of an ideal lady. . . ."

"Well, yes. You're rather tall than most women."

"I'm tall," I said stoically.

"Very. And it's not difficult to assume you're a not a lady." Why is he talking so casually.

"Not," I murmured in a daze, "difficult at all. . . ."

"Robin?"

To be honest, I don't even know anything anymore. Could it be the hair? It's not crazy short like Sully's, it's just messy. Messy enough to be a _guy's_! Did I get drunk one day and chopped my hair, if it was long? Or did I inherit a bad fashion sense from my ancestors?

I cleared my throat.

"Milord, let us stop discussing about me _looking like a man_ ," I strained out with a tight smile.

He frowned and tilted his head, wondering why my mood suddenly shifted before widening his eyes in alarm. He stood up with such swiftness and started wildly waving his arms. "No, I mean—I didn't mean—not like _that_! Uh, no! No no no no! No! That is—you're a woman, you and I both know that—"

Oh my god.

"—it's just that when said "lady" I meant the ones who—you know—proper and fancy—"

Man, this is just sad.

"—and you can fight with a sword and magic and strategize and fight! . . . Not to say a lady can't fight . . ." When he saw my face to see any flickers of annoyance, and maybe he did spot one, he actually thought that he should _continue_. Hastily, may I add.

"Gods, this is coming out all wrong," he groaned. "Robin, I swear I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I-it's just that when I think of ladies I picture prim and proper . . . perfumed and pretty—"

It's like he's trying to insult me as politely as he can. It's highly amusing.

"Nothing like you at all!"

Can I poke fun at him, for once?

"Milord," I began lowly, "you're indirectly calling your tactician the opposite of what you just said. Rumpled and sloppy, smelly and hideous—"

Those words were enough to make him sweat bullets, ha!

"Robin, I can explain—!"

"Milord, look at me and see if I'm offended."

The prince carefully did what I asked and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're . . . you're not angry." Surprise, surprise.

"Not really. I'm just disappointed." When I saw him tense, I quickly added, "At myself. I know my looks aren't exactly"—my fingers plucked another strand of grass and started peeling it—"what people expect at first glance, but I do try my best to meet their expectations. In a way, I guess."

He doesn't speak and I was scared that I broke his soul until I look up. His hand was outstretched to me, silently asking to take it. I released the grass I was fiddling with and hesitantly grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and I'm already thinking back to the day he found me. It was just like this.

"Robin." I shivered discreetly when he said my name firmly. Where was the sapling who was just flustered seconds ago? "You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself, especially your appearance. Because looks don't matter in this army. Anyone who says otherwise will meet me."

I blinked as I take in his words. Then smiled. "Thanks, milord. You can let go of my hand, now."

Ah, there's the blushing prince.

"You can say my name," he said frowning. "It's not as if it's a curse."

"You want me to say your name?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I've haven't heard it since we arrived at Ylissol after that bandit attack. Care to tell why?"

"Because Frederick calls you milord."

"Frederick is Frederick," he stated in confusion. "That's who he is."

"Then Robin is Robin," I replied. "That's who she is."

It was quiet for a moment, then he asked me to try saying his name. "Try" saying his name? Heh, I guess I'll "try".

"Uh"—I tried to look unsure as possible. Of course, I know how to say his name, but l wanted to try poking at him again—"Chr . . . ome."

He gave me this funny look and I continued. "Com."

"Robin," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I can do it, just give me a minute. Ch-Chro . . . K-R-O-M."

"I didn't ask you to—that's not how you spell my name."

"It's not?" I feigned surprise. "C-R-O-M?

"No!" Though he sounded exasperated, he was chuckling.

"Chrom," I said simply. It's been awhile since I've announced it, so it sounds foreign. "Chrom, Chrom, Chr—you look so surprised, milord."

"I—er," Chrom sputtered. "L-let's go back inside, shall we? I'm sure Lissa is looking for us." Without even waiting for me (rude), he stalked off into the building, vanishing from my sight and into the crowd of people. Man, he's such a weirdo.

At least I get to show you-know-who around, wink wink.

* * *

 **Say my name, say my naaame~**

 **So, I bet some of you bastards purchased Fates, eh? Lucky. I have yet to acquire a 3DS. But why couldn't they make it playable on the Wii U as well?**

 **I'm surprised I managed to update this in a week. I have more time then I thought. Oh, and don't be shy to tell me if there's any typos. I can take it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.  
**  
 **I _literally_ don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm trying to wish for a 3DS to magically appear in front of me. Oh, and I'm going to quote a few lines from the game, sorry. I dislike doing that but it's a last resort for me.**

 **Warning: a bit of swearing. I was a bit nervous to cuss but why not!**

* * *

Alright folks there's good news and bad news.

Really good news: No one is drunk, ha! We had a pretty smooth trip on the way back to Ylisse. Oh, and I found my darlin' book! Turns out, it was in the other pocket, haha . . . Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

Very bad news: I didn't get to show Lon'qu around the barracks. I've been mentally preparing on what to say to him but milo— _Chrom_ (he wanted me to call him that because he said he's not much for formalities, but I'm not used to it yet) chose Stahl as Lon'qu's guide.

Stahl. A cavalier with a huge appetite as well as close friends with Sully. They make a great pair when fighting. Or just in general. He's "average" like he claims, pretty cute, and has a great personality. Such a nice guy. If I asked, would he let me take over his job?

I ended up chickening out and went back to my room. It's been while since I've last been here.

"Hello room," I yawned, swinging the door open and closing it with the heel of my boot. Oh, I shouldn't have done that. It could leave a mark.

Everything is just the way it looked before I left: curtains are open, sunlight in the room, and the desk is clean. The bed is just yes.

"Hello soft bed. I'll borrow you for a moment wheee. . . ." Gods, I feel so stoned. The next thing I know, I'm throwing my things to the side and flinging my body onto the mattress. With my head buried into my pillow, I smiled gratefully. Lights out—

"Robin, we've got trouble!"

Aaand the lights are on. Blast.

"Robin," the voice pleaded, "don't go to sleep now! Wake up!"

I shuffled around the blankets with annoyance, trying to push out the irritating voice.

"Robin!"

Something jabbed harshly into my side and I shouted, sitting up and whirling to the intruder with a raised fist—

 _Oh god._

I almost pummeled the crap out of Ylisse's youngest princess.

"!" I choked and was now fully awake. The princess was holding her healing staff in mid-air with the bottom pointing in my direction. That must have been the thing she poked me with. "Princess! I-I wasn't awake—!"

"No, it—just c'mon and get ready!" she hurried, reaching forward and tugging in my hand. "Maribelle's in trouble!"

"Mari . . . belle?" I blinked as I process everything. Judging by the tone of her voice, this was serious. Quickly, I shoved the blankets off and had my feet on the ground. "Princess, go on ahead. I'll be with you shortly."

"Okay, I'll explain everything later! Meet us at the gate!" She rushed out of the room and I could hear the running clicks of her boots fading away.

I get back from Regna Ferox—the coldest place where my comrades and I traveled to for three days, nearly slaughtered Raimi's troops, had to win a tournament that we could've lost, gained a hot new Shepherd—and of course there's already a problem.

Why.

 _Why_?

Is someone out there trying to ruin my life? I just want to sleep.

Letting out a small breath, I retrieved my things. Pretty sure everything is still in there, so I guess I'm good to go. As I stood at the doorway, I gave one last wistful look at my bed. "See you tonight, my love," I whispered fondly. But when I faced front, there's a young boy with a large hat standing there looking quite disturbed.

He definitely heard that, didn't he.

"I—," he blanched, "n-never mind!" The boy avoided my gaze and speed-walked down the hall.

Ohhhhhh no no no no! Rumors will float should he get away! Oh, but the princess is waiting . . . but the whispers of me courting a bed. A _bed_ of all inanimate objects!

"Stop!" I yelled, deciding to sprint after him. He even walked faster and soon resorted to running. Luckily I had longer legs, and heheh, you know, longer legs covers more distance when running . . . ?

I was not even the slightest bit winded when my arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He yelped and his hat fell off and fluttered to the ground.

"C-Captain!" he nearly yelled, trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Shush!" I warned desperately. "I'm not going to kill you or anything, just lis—"

"Captain Chrom!" he shrieked again.

. . . Chrom?

"You know milord?" I asked perplexed. Because he was short, I had to bend down a bit to meet his eye level. "You know him?" I repeated.

"I-I'm not telling you where he is," he tried to declare bravely. Oh crap, I'm scaring him. What's with my bad luck with kids?

"Look," I said as gently as I could, "before I let you go, I'll just ask you to not—and I put heavy emphasis on this word— _not_ tell _anyone_ about what happened back there, alright?" He nodded quickly. "This stays between us. Oh wait, here's your hat. Okay, letting go now." I released his wrist. "Now shoo! I'm needed somewhere and it's urgent."

With that, I'm sprinting with my stuff until I meet up with the princess and the others at the gate. Sully is the first one that noticed my presence and gave me a look that squinted, _You're late._

"Robin, there you are!" the princess said with relief.

"Apologies again," I muttered, more to myself then her. "There was a delay."

"Well then? Is everyone ready to go?" milord called to the Shepherds. There were some "yes's" and "hell yeah's" and the princess declared, "We're gonna get Maribelle back!" Man, everyone is so pumped for this trip.

Milo—Chrom (I need to start calling him that) continued, "It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border—"

"Wait, we're going to Plegia?"

I'm wondering what half-baked fool said that out loud because it's so _obvious_ everyone's going to Plegia and we all _know_ that. That's why we're here! But it wasn't until I realized that the blithering idiot everyone's looking at was me.

". . . Erm—I mean, u-uh," I fumbled, the floor looking very interesting all of a sudden, "yay, we're going to Plegia, ha ha. . . ." Someone save me.

It was as if the gods answered my prayers when I heard a familiar voice, "Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?"

Holy crap it's the boy from earlier. Thank you so much.

"Shepherds, move on ahead," milord commanded. "We'll be with you soon." As the rest of the army trudged out of our sight, Chrom and his sister remained. So did I because hey, I wanted to see what would happen.

The prince turned to the boy with a flabbergasted expression glued on. "Ricken, how did you . . . Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

I can clearly see Ricken's eager face fall drastically at Chrom's response, as if he had taken away his candy. "But, Captain!" he protested vehemently. "You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself! I won't get in the way, I promise!"

He really wants to go, doesn't he? If he's skilled like he claims, which he doesn't seem to be bragging about, why not let him come? We could always use extra members. Especially a mage.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison," Chrom said sternly. But then his face softened. "All right? We're off then. Be good. Lissa, Robin, we're moving."

Chrom is the first one to leave. The princess is looking between Ricken and I with an unreadable expression, before following suit.

I glanced back to Ricken, who was now glaring at the spot Chrom was just standing at. "'Be good'?" he grumbled, his eyebrows scrunched up. "Gods, how old does he think I am?"

"Old enough to be protecting the garrison," I piped up. "That's a big responsibility, right?"

He jumped in surprise and eyed me warily. "You! What're you doing here?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be with them," I said, jabbing a thumb at the retreating group.

"You're part of the Shepherds?" he asked incredulously.

"You sound like you don't believe me," I said flatly.

"No! It's just that I've never seen you before."

"Yeah well, you'll see more of me in the future." As soon as that came out of my mouth, I realized how wrong that sounded. Ricken seemed to have noticed as well, and was flustered.

"But I'm here to tell you something," I hurried on, stepping toward him. "You're staying here because milord cares for you. He doesn't want you to get hurt or worse, killed."

At this point, I feel awkward for having to look down at him. This kid should grow taller. Or I shorter. "And if you go out there, who knows what'll happen. He'd be sad or something like that." I straightened myself up and started to walk backwards out of the gate, still facing him.

"But I'm just voicing milord's thoughts!" I called out with my hands cupped to my mouth. "Personally I could use another mage because Miriel and I are loners, but do what you want! Believe in your choices! Make the right decisions because they count!"

With a weird look from him and a prideful smile from me, I turned back around and tripped on a rock.

"Oh pegasus dung," I spat under my breath as I regained my balance. Don't tell me Ricken saw that too . . . Yep, he did.

"This also stays between us!" I voiced out. "Good day!"

* * *

Normally I'd be walking next alongside Chrom, but _she's_ there with him. If there is one thing I could say to Lady Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse, it would be nothing. I have no words to pass on to her, for she is so god damn _beautiful_. She could be a replacement for the sun, because she is just that blinding to look at. It's astounding for someone like her to exist when there's a strong tension between Ylisse and Plegia. I feel like a pathetic, homeless rat just looking at her. Oh, and when I was first introduced to her, I babbled. I babbled _gibberish_ for two whole seconds!

So in order to keep myself from reviving the scene again, I'm keeping my distance and conversed with Sumia instead. But it's sorta hard to talk to her when she's on Lily. That pegasus is trotting a bit faster than I am so I have to keep up.

"You mean you don't know what's happening?" she asked with great astonishment.

I shrugged. "No one really told me anything. Ironic, because I'm the tactician which is, y'know, 'all knowing'." I used my fingers to quote my words. "It's something about Maribelle, right?"

"Yes," Sumia whispered sadly, "Captain Phila said that Plegians invaded a village of Themis' and took Maribelle. Lady Emmeryn is going to try to parley with the king and get her back."

"Keeping her as a hostage, then?" I glared at nothing and scrunched my brows. "What a low blow."

"I know!" Sumia closed her eyes with worry. "But what's worse is that Captain Phila said the king claimed that _Maribelle_ was the one who invaded his territory!"

"Wha—that's horrible," I spat. "How is a king like that allowed to rule a country?"

Sumia didn't answer and I left her at that. Who ever the king of Plegia is, he's doing such a nice job on keeping bloodshed out unlike Lady Emmeryn. I bet his country is full of _peace_ and _happiness_ , while our pitiful Ylisse is suffering.

The sarcasm is too heavy for this situation.

* * *

I finally see it. See them. Two figures dressed in dark garb are waiting for us standing on top of enormous rocks.

"What's this, then?"

Whoa.

I never thought there would be a day where I see someone who has a weirder fashion taste than mine. Not that I actually go out to buy new clothes but even I wouldn't wear that.

This guy . . . Is he in a jester suit or something? Wait, he looks like a clown. That collar of his is sticking out like branches. And his dark red facial hair is all over the place what is this. But those nails, they are like _talons_.

He continued, "The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"What an ugly-ass view," Sully scowled in a low tone, glaring at the man from her steed.

I glanced at her. Thanks for voicing my thoughts, friend.

Lady Emmeryn spoke, "King Gangrel—"

 _That_ is the king?! . . . I called him a clown.

"—truth of this unfortunate incident between us," Lady Emmeryn finished calmly. Her expression contained nothing but patience, waiting for an answer.

"The truth?"

Okay, now this woman's showing her cleavage. A lot of cleavage. I won't be able to face her without getting an eyeful of that.

The silver-haired Plegian continued with a smirk as her nails (what is up with Plegia's nails) were placed on her collarbone, "I can give you the truth." Well, yeah, that's what we're here for ya hag.

"Perhaps milady might share her first name?" Lady Emmeryn asked politely.

"You may call me Aversa," Aversa said cooly.

My eyes are constantly switching back and forth between Lady Emmeryn and the two Plegians. So far, it's going . . . below than decent. Gangrel's using sarcasm and that's just _rude_.

"Very well, Aversa," the exalt courteously nodded. "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yeah, the little blonde brat," Gangrel snorted casually, waving a hand. "She's over there with my soldier. I got her presentable _just_ for you, Miss _Exalt_."

All at once, we trained our eyes behind him. There with a Plegian soldier, was a hand-cuffed Maribelle with her pretty blond curls all mangled and crusted with dirt. Her pink outfit looked no better, and I tensed. Doing a quick scan, I found no blood or any signs of shredded clothes. Thank the gods, I was afraid that they'd . . . did _that_ to her. But they just treated her roughly. God damn asswipes. They have done more than enough harm.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" she snapped with a harsh glare. Even with her hands tied she still managed to appear ferocious. "You filthy Plegians have no respect—!"

"Maribelle!" the princess cried out.

As if she activated a switch, Maribelle's murderous immediately expression melted. "Lissa?" She attempted to move forward but no avail. "Darling, is that you?" she called out.

"Yeah, I—" she started to take a step towards her direction and I rushed forward by instinct, my hand lurching out to grab her shoulder.

"Princess, don't," I warned lowly, pulling her back. "Stepping out there will make things worse than they already are. Let us wait before we act."

"But Maribelle—!" she protested weakly.

"Robin is right, Lissa," Chrom said gravely. "Whether we like it or not, we have to wait." His eyes met mine and I realized that I needed to start planning in case things might go downhill. No, they _will_ go downhill, I just know it. No matter how much Lady Emmeryn asks nicely, Gangrel won't listen to her words. He wants a bloody war, not a peace treaty.

"I'll get ourselves ready, milord," I nodded mutely.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more . . . she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Bullllllllllllllll _right_ there. That's a perfect example.

"LIES!" the captured noble hissed. "You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?"

I haven't even talked to Maribelle directly but I like her already. She has some good comebacks.

"You see?" Aversa crooned with a tilt of her head. "No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

I don't know if anyone else noticed it, but there's several figures moving from the hidden crevices. Realizing they're soldiers with axes and tomes in hand, I narrowed my eyes.

So that's how it is, huh? You asked for it.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt," Gangrel snarked. "This will call for a weighty punishment. . . ."

I eventually pushed his words and the conversation out of my mind and started moving towards my comrades, whispering bits of words.

"Stahl. Get ready to move up to that slope to the north of us with Sully. I want you to take down those soldiers that are hidden. Wait for my word."

"—they who should confess!"

"Virion," I pulled on his sleeve, "you stay right here with the princess. Princess, if someone needs healing, go for it but be careful. Lon'qu."

Let's put away my creepy yet loving gaze because it's time to be a tactician. "Protect her at all costs. Or will your 'issue' interfere with your—"

His dark eyes narrowed. "I will follow whatever orders given to me," he muttered lowly. "You have my word."

"Very well." I guess his gynophobia doesn't activate in battle? Interesting.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." Lady Emmeryn's words shook me out of my thoughts. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much of an apology?" Gangrel spat. "Why should I even bother with parley?"

Because we can get our friend back and no one will die anymore today, you fucking asshole. You helped enough already. Lady Emmeryn is being nice with you people and all you do is give her shit. Shame on you and your ancestors.

"—black-hearted devil!" Chrom growled, his hand reaching for Falchion.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt," the king smiled coyly. "Wouldn't want to start a war now, would we?"

I was too clouded with annoyance and anger to listen to anymore of this crap. Why is this happening? Why is the king of Plegia being such a prick? What has Ylisse done to Plegia for them to hold a grudge against us?

"—give me the Fire Emblem—"

Fire Emblem?

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" Lady Emmeryn sounded a tiny bit nervous. "But why?"

I didn't have to hear the rest to know that it's some legendary artifact he wanted to get his greedy hands on. Back to my plans.

"Frederick," I hissed softly, creeping up behind him. The knight immediately turns a centimeter to my direction without making a huge giveaway. "There's some soldiers nearby so get ready for a battle."

 _Understood,_ the corner of his eyes said grimly.

"This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity!" Gangrel cackled.

Within a few seconds, a few Plegian soldiers headed towards the exalt. What? But . . . ! Gods, I didn't see them from the other shadows!

But Chrom immediately rushed in, causing me to cringe.

"Milord, wait—!"

He released Falchion from its scabbard and slashed at the nearest one. The soldier immediately dropped dead and I squeezed my eyes. No . . . !

"Stay back!" he warned with hostility. "Or you'll suffer the same fate!" Augh, now you've done it! Now he's gonna use that chance to—

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one," Gangrel laughed in triumph as more soldiers poured in from behind his back. Soon, I couldn't see him. "A big messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

I was exactly afraid of that. It was going to happen sooner or later but Chrom, you are simply frustrating sometimes—

Aversa. Shit, where did she—?

There was suddenly an explosion followed by and angry shriek. Avera's voice. Maribelle, please don't tell me you said something to her that got her angry.

The smoke quickly faded and the soldier that was guarding her was dead on the ground. Who is that . . . ?

Oh.

Oh, I called it, I _totally_ called it!

Murmurs and shouts were mixed in together as Ricken grabbed one of Maribelle's free hands. "C'mon Maribelle, you're free!" he shouted with a grin. My hopes were rising by the moment as they ran towards our group, but were destroyed when the soldiers from the north surrounded us. I muttered under my breath and did another scan. Everyone is mostly here at the bottom. Maybe. . . .

"Ricken!" I hollered. "Take Maribelle to the north and keep her safe! We'll fight our way to you so hang on!"

He nodded and led Maribelle up the slope. Soon, they both disappeared. Nearly half of enemies began following them.

"Shepherds!" I barked. "Let's move! Sumia, take Donnel and bring those mages down!" Donnel jumped onto Lily's back and and held Sumia's waist as they flew to the magic-wielders, spear and javelin in hands. "Milord, go up ahead and finish those soldiers in front of us! Vaike and Kellam, follow him!" Chrom obeyed without hesitation, flying to the nearest Plegian and hacking at him. Vaike and Kellam did the same. "Miriel, backup Stahl and Sully! Frederick. . . ." I turned to the great knight and Lady Emmeryn. The latter looked so forlorn and distant. After all, everything she had kept intact for so long is finally breaking down. And this is only the beginning. Who knows what will happen in the future.

". . . keep Lady Emmeryn safe," I finished.

He nodded dutifully. "It is what I have been doing."

"I know," I breathed. "Go to her."

"What of you, Robin?"

"I . . . I'll go up the slope as well. I need to see if those two are safe."

"I see. I wish you best of luck Robin. I hope you're aware of your actions."

"I am. Good luck to you too." I ran after Miriel as I pulled a tome from my cloak. I can't stop thinking about Ricken and Maribelle. I haven't seen the kid in action yet, but I'm leaning to the fact that he's a fine mage. Even so, it's just him up there with Maribelle. What can Maribelle do? Didn't the princess say she's a Trouba-something?

Either way, I hope I didn't send two lives to their dooms.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea what I just did. I'd probably send everyone's lives to their dooms had I played the actual chapter. I don't even know if there's mages or not. There are wyvern riders, I remember that. Anyways, I've been skipping some of the dialogue because Robin's been occasionally paying attention and planning at the same time.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to start replying to reviews at the bottom of each chapter. I mean, I know I replied to you lovely people but I'm not sure if you got the message because no one is responding back ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

 **I _literally_ don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm jealous of the people who has Fates.**

 **Warnings for swearing.**

* * *

"Move!"

My hand was a blur as it clubbed his nose. I felt the soft cartilage break as he howled in pain and dropped his spear. Blood was dripping rather messily from his nostrils and I bit my tongue from blurting an "ugh." With new-found fury in his eyes, he charged at me with tightened fists.

I dodged his uncoordinated punch and used the opportunity to move pass him to grab his fallen spear. This is my first time holding one but I'm confident in my ability that I'll be able to use it. Watching Frederick and Sully train with them should be enough for now. They moved like. . . .

I raised the spear to my waist level and thrusted the the butt of it to his side. Again, he fell, this time on his back. Stomping on his breastplate with my heel, I pointed the tip at his unguarded throat and was about to plunge it in when I saw his face.

It was begging for mercy.

I hastily threw away the thought. He is but Plegian, and his country is responsible for this mess.

"I'm so sorry," I offered instead.

The disgusting sounds of stabbing flesh and strangled cries were unavoidable to my ears. At least his death was quick.

I immediately turned away from the body and decided to check on the others that were deep down the cliff. I was just in time to witness Virion releasing an arrow. It pierced into someone's chest and he was down. Frederick and Lady Emmeryn were safe, Lon'qu is looking fine (both physically and in looks) and the princess was behind him—

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!"

"!" I turned around and ducked by instinct. A silver axe had just missed the top of my hair by an inch. Messy curses slipped out of my mouth because my head could've been cleaved off right there!

While he was recovering from the momentum of his swing, I swiftly moved behind him.

 _pushhimoffpushhimoffpushhimoff_

Bracing myself, I rammed my shoulder into his back. He let out an enraged growl and teetered dangerously on the edge.

 _PUSH HIM OFF_

With a grimace, I swung the spear as hard as I can and it slammed into his head. A sickening crack was all I heard before he dropped down, down, down, never to be heard again. Well, I did hear a loud thud and a scream from the princess.

"You alright, Robin?" Sully called with concern, galloping to me.

"Yeah . . . ," I replied breathlessly, exhausted from scuffle just now. "Thanks for the warning, I owe you one. . . ."

When she stopped in front of me, she stared at my new weapon. "Since when did you get a spear?" she asked incredulously.

"A few," I greedily gulped some more air, "minutes ago."

Since my tomb ran out of uses, I was forced to throw the pageless book at someone and use hand-to-hand combat. Back in Southtown, I found out that I was already pretty good with it. But there's always room for improvement, Frederick has told me. Frederick's Fan-fucking-tastic Fanatical Fitness Hell may have been extremely brutal, buuut I admit, it helped polish my skills a lot more.

Now, I have a spear. But even with that I feel a bit defenseless without the safe security of my tomes. I really should prepare well next time because I'm not one to fight with this type of weapon.

"Anythin' to report? How's Vaike and Stahl? Are they fine? And Miriel? Oh, and Ricken and Maribelle—"

"Geez, slow down, will you! Everybody's fine. There's just a few left of these bastards and Chrom's going to finish the general off. Vaike and Kellam are still with him. Stahl's with the kid and Maribelle over there behind those trees—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because I was already pushing past her and searching for them.

"I'll just scout around some more!" Sully said sarcastically.

I know, that was rude, but I'm eager to see them. But I guess I was too eager, because as soon as I ducked under a tree branch, another got caught in my hood. Naturally, I gagged. My hands released the lance and automatically worked on removing the branch, dropping back to my sides when the job was done. Feeling pretty accomplished at my pointless feat that wouldn't have happened had I been patient, I rewarded myself a quick inhale of air. Which was a bad idea because a small leaf just _happened_ to be fluttering from a higher branch and found its way into my mouth. Halfway into my throat! I choked and pounded my chest with a fist, followed by weird and disgusting sounds of discomfort emitting from me. Finally, the little shit came pouring out of my mouth like a broken waterfall. What was once a leaf of the nature god himself, was a puddle of green mush. To make sure that there wasn't anything left in my mouth, I spat and sputtered on the ground. Once, twice, done.

Shaking my head and wiping my lips with a sleeve, I picked up the lance. But it seemed that the gods wanted to keep laughing at me because my misfortune continued when my foot met the tree's roots.

I tripped with a frozen smile, face down on the pebbles. Even got some in my mouth.

This is not my day.

I scrambled to my feet and spat again and again-

Oh . . . hey guys. I, uh, didn't see you there.

All three of them (four if you count the horse) were either gaping, awkwardly avoiding my eyes, or clearing their throat. Is it too much to hope that they didn't witness my failure(s)?

"Hey you didn't happen to see—I'm sorry you had to watch that," I said blankly, casually making my way to the trio. "We're all going to pretend that never happened, okay? I'm looking at you, Ricken. I got my eye on you."

True to Sully's word, Ricken was perfectly unharmed. A bit worn out by the looks of his face, but fine. He was standing guard with a tome in hand, next to Stahl's horse. Maribelle and Stahl were sitting on the rocks, which the former was in the middle of healing the latter's shoulder with a staff. Wait, where did she get that?

Maribelle broke the silence. "We won't mention a word," she said slowly, eyeing me strangely. "However, you must be more aware of your surroundings, Robin."

 _You don't say_ , I almost smiled in sarcasm. "I'll look out next time." She nodded in satisfaction before turning to her patient.

"And _you_ ought to be more careful," she scolded. "It would not do Ylisse any good if one of her knights were wounded, Stahl." She pulled back and admired her handiwork. "You're well to go."

"Sorry for the trouble, Maribelle," the green knight replied with a slight chuckle. "I guess I need more training if I want to dodge faster then." Aw, they are so sweet together! Too bad it doesn't look right.

"Ricken," I called. He turned his gaze to me. "Thank god you came in like that," I tilted my head in relief. "You were amazing out there. What was milord thinking when he told you to 'stay behind'?"

"O-oh, I uh," he blushed, clearly pleased with the praise I showered him with. "Thanks!"

I grinned and turned to the rescued noble. "Maribelle, are you okay?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose, face hardening at my question. "My attire and hair are crusted with Plegia's unheigenic filth!" she sniffed. "Did they ever learn that it is not appropriate to handle a noble like that? Especially a lady? Blasphemy! Hogwash! Why, I would've—" she caught herself, a tiny tint of red creeping in her cheeks. "Forgive me, I have gotten carried away. As for your question: yes, I am quite well, thank you. But how do you fare, Robin?"

I smiled. "I'm fi—"

"Lissa!" she suddenly gasped with terror, standing up with such speed that she managed to startle Stahl. "Never mind you, where is my treasure? Is she hurt?!"

"She's perfectly unharmed," I said emphatically. Both Stahl and Ricken gave me sympathetic expressions. Thanks guys. "The princess is with Frederick and Lady Emmeryn." I pointed where the other group was. "Somewhere down those two slopes."

Maribelle was much calmer than before, but I caught her wringing her wrists in agitation. "I-I suppose that'll be enough," she said. "But my goodness Robin, you are a tactician, are you not? Surely you don't mean for us to stand around while our fellow comrades fight?"

Just let me explain lady. "Well—"

"Incoming reinforcements!" Sully's faint holler can be heard, but she is nowhere to be seen. "Get ready to run!"

"Run?" I echoed, hurrying around the tree to find her. "From what—?"

"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

We all jumped at the sudden screech that was immediately followed by two others. Each of us covered our ears and winced. I tried to find out what's making that ear-splitting noise but the sounds are too much. What the hell is going on?

From the corner of my eye, I see Stahl rushing Maribelle onto his horse. Ricken, had his Elwind tome brimming with energy.

Sully finally came into view, weaponless and riding her horse. It was galloping madly from whatever those flying figures were . . . HOLY—!

"We're gonna run alright," I groaned to myself. Those creatures were like dragons, except their wings were attached to their arms. Scaly hide, jagged head, two limbs, and a barbed tail. There's only one type of species that fits the description.

"Wyverns!" I heard Ricken gasp in shock. "Riders! Wyvern riders! Riders on wyverns!"

"We get the point Ricken." My words are a complete blur as I spoke. "I'll be blunt and say that our little circle of friends doesn't stand a chance. Now get moving and go down the slope to regroup with Virion. You're better off with an archer. And bring Miriel if you see her!"

"Robin, you're talking as if you're not going with us," Stahl suddenly mentioned with a worried look.

"I'll be behind you, I promise," I snapped. "Now go!" I gave Ricken a shove and he stumbled his way to the exit. The knight gave me a look of uncertainty before following suit with Maribelle. After they disappear from my sight, I faced the problem with gritted teeth.

"Move your ass, woman!" Sully screamed, nearing me by the second. She wasn't in the wrong to run away from the enemy. As confident and strong Sully is, even she knows she herself can't take on all three of them. Especially without a weapon.

The wyverns are starting to close in on her, their riders raising their javelins.

"No! I'm going to jump on your horse when you get here!" I declared, planting my feet. "I have a plan!"

I'm not sure what she said, but I'm pretty sure it's something about me being dumber than Vaike.

The wyverns are closing in and Sully is finally here. Taking a deep breath I sprang forward . . . Well, that's what I thought I did, but it turns out she did it for me—by picking me up by the collar and swinging me on the saddle with brute strength.

"Ack!" I choked, clumsily straddling myself properly and letting out a sigh of relief. But it's hard to do it when the horse is continuously bouncing against the rocky terrain.

"So what's the plan, tactician?!" The wind carried her impatient voice to my ear, loud and clear.

"Go down the slope and regroup with the others!" I ordered, a hand on her waist and the other gripping the spear.

"That's _it_?!" she griped. "Naga's gleaming ass, you could've just yelled it to me!"

"But the wyverns might've heard it and ruin the plan!" I stressed, peeking over my shoulder—oh gods they're even closer. I can see their teeth snapping at me hungrily.

"You overthink too much. They were in the _sky_. You think wyverns are able to tell crap to their riders?!"

"But Virion told me he knows someone like that! That there's such thing as a special bond where the mount and its rider understand each other and are one," I pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Why would you believe that sissy?! And that's fucking gross!" she seethed.

I rethought my last statement and immediately cringed. "Gods I—no, _ew_ , I didn't mean it like that! Oh, down there!" I gestured to the upcoming slope. "After this one, there's one more we have to get through."

"Got it," Sully responded. "Now hang on tight. Kent, let's see if that training paid off! Hyah!"

Suddenly, I'm hanging on even tighter for dear life. Everything around us that was already a blur even becomes blurrier. My stomach flied to my chest as Kent doesn't slide down, but _leaped_. I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw as we soared through the air, landing so roughly I bounced in the saddle. Kent didn't even need to rest because we're already up and running again. Gods, this horse . . . I opened my eyes again and let out a shuddered breath. As we raced under dried trees, the high branches delayed the wyverns, blocking their path of flight. Their riders veered out of the way and their mounts screeched in protest.

"Yes," I hissed weakly in delight. But even in our brief luck, a stray branch just _happened_ to be falling and whacked me on the _eye_.

"Augh!" I let out an irritated yell as I clutched it, releasing the lance. I could hear it clattering as it dropped to the ground, never to be seen again. But that didn't matter. There was a thin stream of warm liquid running down my face and I confirmed it was blood. "Are you kidding me—!"

"Hang on Robin," Sully growled, "we're almost near the next slope!"

"I can't take it anymore," I moaned in pain, trying to will the stinging sensation on my eye to fade away. When I tried to open it, the sharp wind blasted in and I let out a wince. "I just wanna disappear! From this! From this soon-to-be war! I thought I would keep a cool head this time but I can't! I'm always panicking in the middle of battle!"

"Don't be a wimp because a branch hit you. Man up!" Sully retorted.

"I think I've manned up enough at this point."

With one eye open and the other shut, I couldn't really see what was happening. Except that the second slope is upon us. Ah, here's the fabled jump. Time to feel woozy. Once again, I closed my eye as Sully's damn horse did the leap of faith. My stomach takes off like earlier, flying higher and higher than before.

And it doesn't come back down.

Wait, that's not right.

Sully is screeching my name and I don't know why. So I took a peek and let out a meek "oh" when my brain is processing everything.

Sully's familiar red armor is not in front of me.

I am not riding on Kent's ass.

My feet are dangling.

Plegia's rocky land is getting further and further away.

There is something gripping my shoulders and it's hurting badly.

They are talons.

I see a barbed tail from my peripheral view.

A wyvern is kidnapping me.

Time to pray that Sumia will rescue me.

"You asshole!" I tried throwing insults at the rider because there's pretty much nothing else I can do. "Shitty mule! You're a sick dick, you brainless . . . _troglodyte_!" Whatever that means. "You're corpulent and I bet my friend's horse that your wyvern is exhausted from carryin' your abdominous, flabby ass all day! And you have a microphallus! Oho, and a bad one at that, too! So does your wyvern! Both of them are smaller than your daddys'!" I shrieked.

I overheard Miriel one day. She said something similar to Vaike once, whether it's meant for scientific or insulting reasons. He and I were clueless and even now I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll have to ask her later.

But I guess it was pretty offensive because the guy above me finally snapped. "Watch it," he snarled darkly. "Wouldn't want to drop your pretty little body from this height."

I look down and it finally hits me. Like hard. I'm at least fifty feet high, unable to do do anything. Even if I can get out, then what? It's not like I can do stunts and somehow flip my way to the top of the wyvern and knock the rider out. And even if that happened, I can't just control the wyvern.

I am really freaked out now and the feeling is overwhelming. My stomach felt like it was doing backflips, and my throat closed. I felt like throwing up and I couldn't breathe for fear that if I even dared to move, I would fall. All I felt I could do was squeeze my eye shut and clutch onto the wyvern, hoping that the sudden bout of dizziness that had overcome me would soon pass.

This is really not my day.

"In fact, I'll do that right now."

 _What have I done._

The wyvern suddenly screeched, squirming madly and beating its wings even harder. I held back a nauseous groan and tried to block out everything with the wind whipping my hair.

"Hang on, Robin!" Sumia's heavenly voice rang out.

"I'm already doing that!" I can't help but quip. The tail's shadow loomed in front of my face and I yelped, struggling to move out of its way. It only made it worse however, because my right shoulder is now free.

Paling visibly, I clawed and scratched at the only thing that was hanging between me and and death itself.

" _Begone_!"

There was a stabbing noise and the wyvern jerked violently once more, successfully flinging me off its paw. I cursed loudly as I could when I started to plummet.

Onto Lily's saddle.

If I was a guy that had a thing on his crotch, I'm pretty sure I'd be feeling a thousand times the pain I'm having right now. Not very comfortable.

"Sumia!" I nearly screamed, embracing her waist and burying my head into her hair. "Thank you, thank you!"

"It's okay, Robin, it's okay," she reassured gently, but kept her focus on the Lily's reins. She placed a hand on mine. "Let's get you down and and get Lissa to check you."

I sniffed. "Okay."

The wyvern and its rider were gone, nowhere to be seen. Even though Sumia got rid of them, I'm still shaking from the experience.

I could've died.

* * *

We won. It's over, for now. Chrom has just finished off the general and was conversing with Frederick and Lady Emmeryn, while Sumia is leading me away to get fixed up.

"Holy cow, Robin!" the princess exclaimed, standing up in shock when she saw me. "Your face! And what happened to your eye?!"

"She's been hit," Sumia piped up for me. "I don't know what did, but it must have bad because her right eye has been shut the entire time."

The healer's eyes widened even more, and she's already in my face examining it. "Alright, c'mere and sit on this rock. I'll get something." Sumia gently steered me and helped me sit down. Maribelle, who I didn't notice was here the entire time, was also seated nearby. She's looking at me with those critical eyes of hers.

I stared back with my only window of sight before flickering my gaze to the princess. She was rummaging through her bag until she pulled out a clean rag and a vulnerary.

"Robin." Sully's voice made me face front. The red knight was standing tall and she's not looking very happy.

 _Should I tell them the truth?_ I shoot with my eye, trying to send the message. _I don't feel like living in embarrassment because of a tree branch._

". . . Why are you looking at me like that?" she said somberly.

"Never mind."

Sully turned to the healer. "Lissa, when you're done, I'll borrow Robin for a moment. I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah," the princess waved off. She popped open the vulnerary and poured the liquid into the cloth. "Maribelle, can you hold this for a bit? Thanks. Okay, Robin, this is gonna sting for a teeny bit. Get ready."

I hissed quietly as it made contact with my skin, and Sumia gripped my arm to calm me down.

"Sheesh, hold still! I'm almost done."

"Sorry, princess," I grunted.

Her lips pressed to a thin line. "Call me 'princess' one more time, and I'll whack you with my staff," she threatened.

I didn't feel inclined to get injured even more so I said, "Sorry . . . Lissa."

She smiled brightly, and it felt like pure sunshine has washed away the stormy clouds that has been hovering over my head.

"Finally!"

* * *

 **For those of you curious what those words meant:**

 **Troglodyte: person who lives in a cave**

 **Corpulent: extremely overweight/fat**

 **Abdominous: same thing like corpulent**

 **Microphallus: . . . a very small penis**

 **It is like four in the morning and I'm just lazying around while typing this because I couldn't sleep. And I'll just blow up a bit and say it's hard for me to write serious/action scenes without adding humor. It's just so tempting. And I know that I'm better with dialogue rather than scenery.**

 **For the guests that maybe tried to review . . . I'm so sorry, I didn't know I had my moderate review thingy off ;-; But now it's on!**

 ** _Review Responses_ :**

 **Raffie13035 - Congratulations. Now you made an impossible shipping that will forever be in my mind. Robin x The Bed . . . Not Lon'qu or Chrom, but the BED.**

 **She Who is Woe - Oh, then that's a relief! And it's okay, I'm shy too. Aaand I'm glad you enjoy this fic and Robin eue**

 **robotortoise - I've already replied to you (- 3-)**

 **SoulHunter23 - Mariana, you're my friend and I love you, but you're not welcome in my world get out.**

 **Guest - To be honest, I thought it was Ricken as well. And then I realized he didn't appear in the story yet. But I laughed so hard at your comment.**

 **EMPIRE OF JOY - Oh damn, I feel bad for living in the country that gets the games earlier than you.**

 **Guest - aHHHHHH thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

 **I** ** _literally_** **don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. I'm playing Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones and it's hurting me.**

 **Lots of quoting from the game.**

* * *

THWACK

"Augh."

It was nothing at first. Like cool, comforting ice. I was all, 'oh okay I stubbed my toe against the bed'. But then I started to feel the aftereffects. My toe was rapidly transforming into a searing burn.

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered in little agony, sitting on the bed and cradling my toe. I really blame my current eyesight. I only have one available eye thanks to that damn tree branch from today's battle.

The only thing Lissa could do was heal and clean the scratches and blood. That was done within a few seconds. The eye itself was another matter. She said eyes were fragile to mess with so she wrapped some gauze around my head and eye with care. Her instructions for me was to wait it out for some time and to not exert myself. Which of course meant no reading because with one eye, I could give myself a headache. And since reading included studying tactics, I can't do anything right now except sleep!

I did just that. Went to my room to get some early rest. Here on the bed. Where it's soft and warm. And plenty of space.

. . .

The one time I have a chance to sleep properly and I can't get a wink. I've been tossing and turning for a long time but I'm still alert. Ugh, it must've been all the fighting that occurred today and its keeping me energized. And Sully's serious lecture.

After Lissa was done with me, Sully had pulled me to the side where no one could see us and held my shoulders in a manner I couldn't describe.

 _"Robin, you damn idiot, what were you thinking?!" Her eyes shone a mixture of anger, worry, and relief. "You . . . Your so-called plan nearly got you killed!"_

 _"Yeah, I never really had a plan in the first place," I admitted. "What I did was kinda on a whim."_

 _The cavalier expressed so much disbelief. "Then why the hell did you go along with it, tactician," she growled. "You're supposed to be rational about this!"_

 _I narrowed my eyes at her, and shrugged myself from her grip. "Hey, I may be a terrible tactician, but at least I'm not that stupid to leave my comrades behind only for them to get killed. I don't plan for any of us to die, Sully, and I'm selfless enough to risk my life to make sure your ass was saved."_

She had a right to be angry at me, but I was annoyed enough to snap at her. That was such a bad move of me. It caused a rift between us and it's my fault.

All of this thinking is making my head hurt. Then I should go outside. A little air can't harm me.

Swinging my feet to the floor I pushed myself off and changed into my usual cloak. As I opened the door, I caught myself glancing at my tomes on the desk. Should I bring them . . . ? I'm being overcautious but I guess it won't hurt. Snatching them, I exited the room and shut the door silently with a careful hand. The castle is quiet, save for the clanking boots from patrolling guards carrying their lamps. I'd have to be cautious and hide in the shadows if I don't want to be caught dead by them. Not that I'm avoiding them out of criminal purposes, but I just don't want to cause any trouble. Seeing a cloaked woman in the middle of the night would obviously raise some unwanted questions and waste time.

I'm about to move again when I see a dark figure move from the corner of my eye. My breath hitched, a cold shiver racing down my spine as I hid myself behind one of the supporting stone pillars. That wasn't . . . It didn't look like one of the fancy knights. Gods, what if that's an assassin?! My hand crawled to where my tomb resided in my inner pockets. I peeked again and scrutinized my only eye.

Blue hair, one shoulder unguarded, I realized it's Chrom. Letting my guard down, I stared at him. He's in his usual attire and appeared to be going somewhere. What's he up to at this time of night? Going for fresh air like I am?

I decided to follow him without making my presence known. I was curious on what he was doing. There was a close moment where he turned around and nearly caught me.

Finally, Chrom was out of the dimly lit castle and into the night. Aimlessly walking around the grass until his feet met the middle of the pavement. He appeared to be in deep thought until a stressed sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you alright, milord?"

I slowly a clapped a hand over my face.

He stiffened and jerked his head to my direction.

Might as well just go to him. I stepped out of my "hiding place" and went to where he was.

"Robin," he greeted with surprise, "have you followed me here?"

"No, I thought I could take a fresh breather and I happened to see you." At least it wasn't a complete lie. "May I give you company?"

He didn't respond for a long moment and I mutely huffed. ". . . I'll go back to my quarters—"

"Forgive me," he interrupted abruptly, holding his hands as a weak attempt to stop me from leaving. "I didn't mean to come off like that. Just . . . dueling with some unpleasant thoughts. . . ."

I slowly nodded in understanding. Who wouldn't be thinking about the "parley" after that dingbat ruined everything?

It's quiet again until I noticed he's staring at me. Like, really hard.

"Is . . . is there something on my face?" I resisted the urge to paw at my face.

"Your eye," he grimaced.

Oh right.

"It'll heal," I informed, patting the gauze. "It's my fault."

He sighed and muttered, "It's not your fault, Robin. I don't believe anyone could have predicted enemy reinforcements. It was all too sudden." He gritted his teeth. "Not only that, but those damn wyvern riders managed to injure you."

. . . Okay lets stick with that story. Yup, wyvern riders jacked my eye. It was them. Not the branch. No one will ever know the truth. Except Sully.

It's awkward for a while until my nose caught a faint scent in the air. I stood up straighter. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That sweet scent," I said, craning my head and sniffing for the source. "You don't smell it?"

". . . Ah," Chrom said finally, pulling out a small pouch. He untied the small rope and held to me. "I believe what you're referring to is this bag of candy."

"Candy?" I said incredulously, leaning in and peeking inside. "Why do you have candy?"

"Lissa wanted me to hold it for her."

"Oh."

"Care for some?" he offered.

"Are they good? I'm not sure that I've tried candy." I paused, shuffling my feet, then added, "Well, I don't remember."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "I believe you'll like it. I remembered you enjoyed eating that sweet rhubarb pie Sumia made you."

He . . . was watching me eat. Oh my god, _when_?

"I-I hope she won't get mad with me since I'll take your offer." I reached into the bag and snatched a couple of pieces, popping them in my mouth. It's tasty. Even when I swallowed, the apple flavor left a sweet trail on my tongue.

Chrom tied the bag and stuffed it away. "Moving on, we march to Regna Ferox tomorrow to request additional soldiers."

Regna Ferox.

 _Regna Ferox._

B-but didn't we just—?

". . . No," I whispered in quiet horror.

Chrom furrowed his brow. "What?"

"A-apologies!" I sputtered. "My thoughts are scattered as well! It makes sense with all that's happening, ha ha. . . ." I exhaled. "Please, continue."

A pointed look is what I received from him, but he did what I said. "There's also something you should know," he said seriously. I bit my lip in anxiety.

My commander hesitated, ". . . Not everything Gangrel said was a lie."

Uhhh sorry Chrom, I wasn't really listening to that dumb conversation. But it's a miracle that Gangrel was speaking some truth?! Holy crap, are you serious?

"The last exalt, my father, waged a war on Plegia for many years. The violence . . . It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. as the ear dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon, there was no food at all, and the kingdoms began to collapse."

Where the hell has my head been when Gangrel and Emmeryn have clearly referred to this earlier? I now know why war's brewing. Ylisse was the start of it.

"I was young, but I remember those dark times and how they affected Emmeryn," he said grimly, glowering into the distance.

I kept quiet, worried that one peep outta me would make him snap.

"When our father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy. Plegia's desire for vengeance, our own people's unbridled rage. . . . My sister became a target for blame from all sides."

Sweet, kind Lady Emmeryn? Her?

"Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one."

I paled. Oh god.

"But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

I still stayed silent, keeping my head down. Please let this conversation be done with. . . .

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience."

I don't think anyone can.

"While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? She never resented them for it. She represents the best if the halidom-the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like Gangrel."

Yeah. Of course. That bastard is going to get it.

"The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him."

". . . Pft."

It took all of my willpower to not scream out in pure euphoria because holy crap! Chrom, th-that was a really good one, haha! The day that loser of a king realizes peace will be the day death is presented to him, oh my gods! I gotta remember that for the resta my life! I'll say something like that the next time I get hit on or something. Man, that is some deep stuff. I know I indirectly messed up the gloomy mood that was building up, but this. This is brilliant.

"So perhaps I must be death's agent . . ."

I let out a small, shaky snort. My belly was trembling with contained howls that'll be released in a few seconds if no one stops this prince. No no, someone stop _me_.

Luckily Chrom doesn't notice. "Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

Calm down, Robin, _calm down_.

"Well spoken, sir."

Huh. I didn't expect my wish to be granted that soon.

My twitchy grin immediately faded as that blue-claded hero—Marth—stepped into view. Uh, where did he come from? But more importantly, how did he get in here?

Chrom voiced out my question and he replied, "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"There?" he startled. "But how would you . . . ? Ugh."

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I thought it was well concealed, but . . ."

I raised a brow and shook my head at him. At least fix it.

"Your secret is safe with me," Marth nodded with that weird voice of his. "I come here only to warn you."

". . . Warn us?" I frowned. "From what?"

"The exalt's life is in danger."

Chrom and I were just talking about her. Did we jinx something already?

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd," Chrom automatically replied. "She's guarded at all hours."

"What if . . . ," he said quietly. "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

Oh hell no, don't go there! I stepped closer to him. "I'd believe that you read some pretty interesting books. Too interesting for your own good. You might need to lay 'em off a little."

". . . I expected a reply like that," he said. His voice is always sounding strained. Why is his voice always sounding so strained. "So allow me to prove it to you!"

His hand was on his sword's hilt before I could even blink. As the point is directed towards me, I'm already skirting back a safe distance and proceeded to take out my tome.

"By the gods," I hissed to myself, "why does everyone need to prove their stinkin' shit by pullin' up their weapon?"

But his attention was not on me, but Chrom. "I'm about to save your life," he announced, "from him." He jerked his head to the bushes right before they shook. An assassin bursted out and my breath caught itself.

Marth swung his sword high in the air. And then he flipped. He freakin' flipped backwards, grabbed the sword, then cut that assassin.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth said coolly as he stood over the dead body.

"I-I suppose I believe you now, I guess," I muttered as Chrom nodded dumbly.

Marth suddenly jerked his head right before another one leaped out of the tree. He attempted to get out of the way but his foot tripped on the previous guy's fallen blade. He slipped back, and the assassin's sword managed to graze his face.

"No!"

There was a flash of yellow and a bolt of lightning blasted out of my outstretched hand, leaving a familiar buzzing sensation on my hand. The enemy is frozen, paralyzed from my sudden attack. Chrom took that as a cue to rush in and finish the job.

The second dead body bounced, skidding into a halt a foot away from me. Cringing slightly, I turned to Marth.

"Hey! Are you oka—oh, um." I stopped myself from stating the obvious. But then freaking Chrom went right ahead and asked the rhetorical question.

"Wait you're—you're a woman?"

"And quite the actress too," she drawled, this time in a much more feminine tone. The tiniest, _tiniest_ smile lingered on her lips. "Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Oh my gods, she's got a bit of sass in her. Whatcha gonna do now, Chrom?

My unspoken question was answered by a sudden tremble that rocked the ground. It came from the inside.

With the the three of us sharing a silent agreement, we all rushed to the castle.

* * *

"Can't get a moment's _peace_ around here," I scowled, eyeing the bountiful of enemies downstairs before me. There's likely more on the first floor and even more outside. The thought of it made me extra peeved.

They're making their way to our area rather quickly, so I have to hurry up and give out orders.

"R-Robin?" Lissa quivered, tugging on my sleeve. Poor thing's scared. "I have—"

"Go to your brother and sister and stay with them," I ordered, pointed to Chrom and Lady Emmeryn, who were both having a small argument. The latter is obviously persuading her siblings to get out of here, but Chrom's stubborn, refusing to leave. He then pointed to her room and made her go in there. "I take that back, stay with us. Alright"—I turned to the restless and psyched up Shepherds—"is everyone here—where the hell is Vaike?" I demanded.

"He can't find his axe," someone answered in a monotonous tone.

"At a time like this," I announced calmly, closing my eye, "he can't find hi—listen up, Shepherds! Our goal is to defeat the enemies but above all: protect the exalt! Don't let anyone near her room! Marth, where . . . You're already stationed there, good. Anyways!"

I shooed the Shepherds away in pairs and fours, knowing they'll stick to the orders I gave them.

"God dammit Vaike," I sighed, taking out my tomes. I'll have to ask Miriel to make some magical spell to make his stupid axe stick to his back.

Oh well, time to charge in—

"Robin, wait up!" Lissa called, running to me with something besides her staff in her grip.

"What's this?" I questioned as she held it up for me to see it. It's this weird black thing. It looks similar to a headband.

"It's an eyepatch. Your bandages are loose and I tried to give them to you earlier, so lemme just. . . ." Lissa tiptoed and I leaned down. I felt the bandages come off and a fresh wave of cool air gently blew on my closed eye. She took a moment to study it before strapping it on. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"It's fine," I faintly smile. "But let's go drive the enemies out of your home."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I finally broke my "update once a week" streak. Noooo. Anyways, I'm not too happy with this chapter because of how much I quoted from the game but I wanted to get this _done_ , and I'm _done_. Buut spring break is here for me, so I'll try to get some words in. Thank y'all for reading.**

 _ **Review Responses**_

 **EMPIRE OF JOY: Oh no, go right ahead. Curse and swear at America as much as you like. We're already messed up.**

 **robotortoise: Robin's luck stat is negative.**

 **She Who is Woe: Her unluckiness is the best trait I love about her.**

 **ren7720: You rooting for Chrom? Ooh, our meme prince. Gotta love him. And thanks! I try to make this Robin . . . different.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

 **I** ** _literally_** **don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. And oh hey, I'm back.**

* * *

 _Oh no_ , he's _cute_!

Too bad he's kinda on the short side. Wish I can shrink a bit. Those emerald eyes are gorgeous though.

"Ah—uh—erm," I coughed, looking everywhere but the guy in front of me. Instead, my frantic gaze landed on my commander who was standing next to him. "M-milord, you called for me? Please be quick because the battlefield is not the time nor place for a chat."

"Of course," Chrom nodded. "Robin, this is Gaius." Gaius dipped his head in greeting and oh my god that was cute too. "He'll be fighting with us against the Plegians and I need you to direct him."

Hang on.

"W-where did you find him?" I couldn't help but ask heavily. I have a feeling that I shouldn't know.

"Funny story, actually." Uh, no, this is not funny. "He was part of the assassination, but he's willing to prove his loyalty by fighting for us."

". . . What?"

Now, I can't claim to know how in Naga's name this is happening. Chrom, you're hiring someone you just met in the middle of the battlefield. Worse, you just said he's from the assassination! The assassination that's aiming for Lady Emmeryn! Right now! Y-you can't _do_ that!

And yes, Gaius is cute, and as much I'm tempted to let him join, even _I'm_ not that ignorant. Not only that, but he's clearly a thief. _Look_ at him! Look at his shady cloak! Rugged hair and . . . candy in his breast pocket? My eye trailed to his mouth. Oh, then that thing he's chewing is a lollipop. I thought that was a cigarette or something.

"What Blue's sayin," Gaius piped up, shifting his lollipop to the corner of his mouth, "is that he's hirin' me to help finish your business. Now you just tell me what to do, Eyepatch, and I'll get the job done."

"Oh I heard, I just wanted to confirm it," I said in a heavy tone. "This is"— _utter bullshit_ , I wanted to bristle—"all too sudden. But very well, I'll find a way for him to participate. Anything else I should _know_ , milord, before we return to the battlefield?" I shot a pointed look.

"None. Stay safe, Robin."

"Of course," I said in a tone that was far from enthusiastic. "You as well."

He returned to the fight and I whirled to my new company. If . . . if Chrom blindly trusts this guy, then so should I? I should have more faith in my commander. Then again, should anything goes wrong, well, that's what we have Frederick for.

"So, I'm Robin." I tried going for a smile, but it felt pretty damn pointless. "Anyways, you fast?"

"They don't call me 'Gaius the Nimble' for nothing," he grinned.

"So you're fast."

"Yup."

"Right, so look," I said, holding up my hands. "This whole debate—it's not you, it's sorta me, but it's that guy right there." I pointed to Chrom's leaving form. "He's—he's difficult at times, you get what I mean? He trusts people way too easily. It's so unbelievable. I respect him so much but at the _same time_ , he's infuriating too." My hands threw themselves in the air as if to prove my point.

"Huh." Gaius cocked his head. "You're a real two-face, Eyepatch."

"Two-face?"

"Yup," he said again, before tensing. "Heads up."

At that moment, three assassins decided to charge at us. Two dark mages and a fighter.

"You there!" the fighter demanded at Gaius, pointing the gleaming axe at him. "Mercenary! Why aren't you following your orders? Finish the enemy already!"

I bit back a smile and turned to Gaius. "You heard him," I almost taunted. "Finish the _enemy_."

He sent me a knowing look and before I could blink, a blur zipped passed my eyes. When I blinked again, three bodies were strewn across the ground.

Well that was fast.

* * *

Right, uh.

I know I've seen some weird things during my stay with the Shepherds. I can name plenty. Such as the time with the earth spewing blistering, scorching hell and the Risen dropping out of a portal. Then the heroic Marth descending out of the said portal. Well, I wasn't up close and personal to witness that but Frederick and I saw his . . . _her_ body fall from afar. We joined the fray and a few minutes after that, Sully and Virion appeared out of nowhere. The thing was, they entered in a bizarre fashion. Virion had some rope tied to his waist and his face was eating dirt. The other end of the rope was tied to Kent's saddle. Sully hardly noticed the archer's misfortune as she dragged him to us. Then Virion sat up like it was nothing and started proposing to her.

Like I said, a lot of weird things happened since my stay with the Shepherds.

So why am I surprised to see this.

"Eyepatch, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Gaius muttered dumbly, pointing to the sight before us.

"Hang on." I rubbed my eye thoroughly and refocused my vision.

Yep, it's definitely real.

So, uh, Vaike. There you are. This is . . . this is how you join the club? By popping out of nowhere with a giant, demonic bunny at your side?

Spiked, cream-colored, human sized ears whipped wildly. Sharp claws swiped to and fro while muscular legs kicked bullets. The blonde was grinning—no, whooping, I guess—and swinging that blasted axe of his into enemies.

"I need to talk with him later," I said as Vaike and his rabbit companion came bounding over to where Gaius and I was. "Or maybe now."

"Sorry I'm late to the party!" Vaike exhaled, nearly out of breath. "Had to—"

"I'm aware," I scowled. "Y'know, I have half a mind to—" I caught myself. I should be grateful he's here now. " . . . Don't expect me to be so lenient next ti—"

"Behind ya!" he shouted, shoving me aside and raising his axe.

"Let me finish!" I nearly exploded, stumbling to stand. "Gaius, move!"

"Whoa there, Muscles!" Gaius casually dodged Vaike's brutal swing. I pulled the blonde back and slapped the back of the his head—oh god, it's sweaty!

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry, just trying to get your brain in place," I snapped and cringed, frantically wiping my hand on my cloak. Gotta wash myself later. "Listen. Gaius here is an ally."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really," I answered dryly. "So don't go choppin' his head off. Now can you please tell me who your new companion is?"

"Oh, her?" Vaike looked at the beast. "This here is Pond."

 _"_ _It_ _is Panne, human,"_ a feminine voice echoed. _"Do not sully my name."_

"Oh, my bad," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "Teach ain't good with remembering names. Oh yeah!" He turned to Gaius and I. I'm pretty sure we were gaping at the talking bunny. "She's an ally so don't go pointing your weapons at her!"

"An ally?" I echoed. "Does the captain know she's here?" I asked, bracing myself for whatever answer he's about to announce.

"Yeah, Panne got the stamp of approval from him," he said.

. . . ughhHHHHHHH **HH H H HH** —

"That's nice," I sighed.

"Right?"

 _"Do all you manspawn make idle chat at a time like this?"_ Panne grimaced, her nose twitching with annoyance. _"The battlefield is no place for foolishness."_

"Yes, yes," I said hurriedly. "We all better go. Panne, Vaike. Go do what you were doing earlier. Just stay in the castle. The both of you are making great progress."

"Heh, you can always count on the Vaike." Nah. "Let's go, Panne!"

 _"Hmph."_ They left and Gaius turned to me.

"Rowdy peeps you got there."

"Then you should see the rest of the army. Everyone here's a charmer in their own unique ways."

He whistled. "So what's next?"

"Follow me. We're going to find the leader of the group and end him."

* * *

"I know you. . . ."

The only other person is Gaius. He and I went outside and took out the other assassins. The leader is the only one left. So naturally I assumed the enemy leader in front of us was talking to the thief. But when Gaius incognizantly shrugged, it became clear to me that he's seen his ex-boss from afar, but never talked to him in his life.

Then, i-is he talking to me? Oh my god, I can't believe it! Someone knows me, someone _knows_ me! I don't care if I need to fight him I need to ask—

But why is he leering at me like that? His grin is too creepy. And it doesn't help that he has red eyes to go along with unnatural pink sclera to go with it. But should I try to talk to him? My instincts are telling me to stay away, but he knows who I am. I want to know what he knows about me.

Ah . . . but he's an enemy.

"I don't know you," I finally throw out.

He chuckled, a sinister smile cracking even wider. "Perhaps I should honor you with the truth? That is what you're searching for, am I not right?"

"Eyepatch!" Gaius warned quietly. "Snap out of it. Don't listen to Validar."

"Validar," I repeated silently, testing out the strange name. "Validar . . . he's kinda ugly to be honest."

Before Gaius could snort in surprise or whatever, a voice rang out. "Robin!" A stampede of hooves, galloping their way to us. Sully and Chrom are ready, eyes trained on Validar. "Are you alright, Robin?" Chrom asked with concern, pushing himself off Kent and dashing to my side. Sully trotted to a stop near Gaius, a wary eye on Validar.

"I'm fine," I answered warily. "I just . . . I'm thinking."

Validar didn't look too pleased when his creepy eyes fell upon Chrom. "The exalt was supposed to be an easy picking," he said, as if remembering the real reason why he's here. "You will punished for interfering with my designs!"

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled. I'm not happy to learn that he knows me and we have to kill him. Maybe I can try to get some answers outta him before we kill him? That's sounds pretty messed up but—

"Robin, fall back."

My eyes nearly bugged. "I-I'm sorry?"

"It's unlike you to lose focus on a battle," Chrom said grimly. "If you aren't able to do that, then—"

"Whoa, wait," I interjected, "are you saying that you're putting me _out_?"

"If you want to put it so bluntly, then yes."

"Y-you!" I pushed out vehemently, unable to take on the sudden fact that my commander is telling me to _fall back._ "You can't—you need—who's gonna tell you what to—tactics?" I gestured wildly. "Tipping the scales?" I jumbled. "Being three steps ahead?"

"Enough of this foolishness," Validar hissed. "I do not know how you Ylisseans dogs knew the plan. . . ."

Golden light started to shine from the tome in Validar's hands. Elfire. The pages flipped wildly as his mouth formed soundless words.

"Robin, get away from here!" Chrom ordered as he tightened his grip on Falchion, Sully and Gaius preparing springs in their step. "That's an order!"

A-an order?! I follow orders. . . .

"Chrom, you can't do this," I frowned, keeping my eyes on the sorcerer. My fingers fumbled for my own weapon. "I want to help you!"

"Robin—" he gritted.

"I need to—he knows—that man knows," my words tripped. "I-I promise I won't be a hindrance like last time. Don't you trust me?"

Bright magic circles formed, but they were bigger than the usual ones I've seen. It's a grave warning that his magic is not something to go near to.

"I do."

I perked up. "Then . . . ?"

"But I don't right now."

Everything sorta blanked out after that as thief, the knight, and the prince rushed at the sorcerer.

Well. What a dickwad.

* * *

"—obin. Robin!"

"Huh?"

"It's over."

"Uh, what is?"

"Wha—the assassination attempt! We killed most of them and the rest ran away like sissies! Robin, are you even listening?"

". . . Sorry, can you say that again?"

"Get your head outta the gutter," Sully groaned, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. I wobbled and let out an irritated noise, before giving her a strange look. Hey, she's talking to me again. "What's eating you?" she demanded. I glanced around.

". . . Her," I lied through my teeth. I discreetly gestured to the woman that stood before Lady Emmeryn, Phila, and Chrom (ew no get me away from him). I absolutely did not want to talk about what happened minutes prior. Guess I'll be avoiding him for a bit. After the three defeated Validar (a stab from Sully, a slash from Gaius, and a puncture from Chrom), we all rushed back inside the castle. The rest of the enemies either died, or fled from the lack of a leader. Once we made sure that things were calm, the Shepherds were sent to the infirmary (I think, I didn't feel like making sure) to get checked up. Sully's fine. She . . . well, I guess we didn't have to apologize or anything since we're talking like nothing happened. "She appeared out of nowhere."

The newcomer had a slim, muscular build. With tan skin similar to Flavia's, she stood tall and solemn, sharp eyes gazing at the exalt. It was interesting to see that light purple armor covered parts of her. Strange markings raced across her cheeks and forehead. But what really stood out to me was the fur that blotched her neck, shoulders, wrists, and . . . that area. And those hair ornaments, _wow_ , they are really pretty. How did she weave them into her hair like that? I wish I had hair long enough to do something with it.

"I'm pretty sure you saw Panne kicking ass," Sully mentioned, her voice slowly drawing to a murmur as we walked closer. "It's kinda hard to miss it."

"Yeah, I did see that giant rabbit kicking ass," I said confusingly. "Where is she anyway?"

An incredulous look is what I get. "I'm pretty sure you saw Panne kicking ass," she repeated slowly.

"What're you _implying_?" I exasperated tiredly.

"What're _you_ implying?" she retorted.

"That's—that's what I'm asking you!" I countered. What in the gods is she talking about?

. . .

Oh!

"W-wait so you mean—she's the—why is it suddenly so obvious," I muttered miserably, pinching the corner of my brow. Those aren't hair ornaments, they're ears! Long, beautiful, droopy, velvety rabbit ears! Braided!

"Shh!" Elbowing me on the side, I made a sound of pain, straightening up when we were in the range of their hearing and vision.

"Don't you shush me," I whispered, slightly elbowing her back. But then I really kept quiet afterward.

Sully saluted while I bowed. I glanced at my friend with a tinge of panic. Am I supposed to salute? Ah, well, I still showed some form of respect. "Your Grace," I spoke, straightening myself and pushing away the stray thoughts, "are you hurt anywhere?"

Lady Emmeryn smiled a sunny one, similar to Lissa's but more mature. "I am doing well, Robin," she said warmly. "but I should be thanking you and Chrom."

Phila spoke up, looking quite ashamed as she bowed deeply. "Forgive me, milord," she said heavily. "It is my fault that they breached into the castle in the first place. I failed in my duty."

To be honest, Phila, no one could have known this was going to happen. We were all caught off guard, and we were barely prepared thanks to Marth's warning.

Chrom quickly rose to defend the captain of the pegasus guard from her own rebuking, "Peace Phila." She hardly looked at peace. "You couldn't have known what was coming. We were lucky that Marth knew . . ."

Yo, that's what I just said.

"Marth?" Lady Emmeryn asked, looking at Chrom in curiosity.

"She's the one who saved us all," her brother added, before glancing around. "Yes, I would like to speak to . . ." He twisted his head around again before helplessly directing his gaze at me as I tried not to leer. "Robin where's Marth?"

Oh. Oh, _ha_! You think you can speak to me after that friendship-breaking display, mister? I think _not_!

"Uh, Robin?"

"I saw her go that way," I said calmly, pointing to the direction that was the _opposite_ where Marth went. The truth is, I saw Marth leave out the eastern exit. But it's strange. It seemed as if she knew the exact layout of the castle. Like she lived here before. Me on the other hand, _still_ needed some guide to help me. "If you're quick enough, you should reach her."

"Thank you. Excuse me, everyone." He nodded and left, his figure growing smaller and smaller.

And I don't feel guilty at all.

Panne, as she approached Lady Emmeryn, gave me a wooden stare. Crap, does she know I'm lying?

Next to me, Sully slightly fidgeted. "Shoot, I forgot I had to ask Vaike something," she muttered lowly. "Catch you later, Robin."

Wait, no, don't leave me!

My ditching friend saluted again to Lady Emmeryn, who nodded back with a tiny smile. Sully left as I stared helplessly after her, holding myself back from screaming. Well, that's two in one day.

"Brave taguel," the exalt began as she bowed her head, "there are not enough words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our true name?" Panne mused.

"What's a 'tah-gwel'?" I whispered to Phila, because I feel so lost in this conversation. I mean, based on what Panne said, it's obviously some sort of species. I just wanted to know what exact meaning.

Of course, I completely forgot that rabbits have sensitive hearing? And that Panne is a rabbit? And she has sensitive hearing?

"I am a taguel," she said stiffly. I get the feeling she dislikes me because her stone eyes are drilling straight into mine. Then again, Vaike (damn him) and I did show our "foolishness" in front of her, thus not showing a great first impression. She continued, her voice slightly hardening, "The . . . The last taguel. We are shapeshifters. Nearly all of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt." Her death stare is going to break me apart. I tried my best to not squeak, but someone, chill this lady. "I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do no think us friends, you and I!"

I couldn't speak, due to slight shock and little comprehension that was building up inside. "I . . . uh."

Panne doesn't back down. "Yes, it's precious how little your kind seems to understand." She's right: I don't understand because she's being so vague! What is she talking about? "But it is manspawn like you who invaded our warren and slaughtered my people!" Okay, so now I have a reason. Time to put my thoughts into a sentence.

"But that's just _you_ claiming that we're all the same!" I nearly snapped, stepping up forward. Forget about being intimidated, I was getting pretty peeved.

"I _am_ claiming you are all the same." Her eyes narrowed. "You all are willing to destroy even each other from the bottom of your base desires."

". . . That's true, and I know it," I grimaced. "But have you ever thought of it? That there are humans who don't—" A gentle touch on my shoulder is all it takes to make me falter immediately.

"Peace Robin," Lady Emmeryn murmured softly. I ducked my head and let myself pull back, feeling ashamed and red-faced with embarrassment. I've spoken out of place.

Man, if only I never asked what a taguel was in the first place.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, the horrible habit of quoting a game. So this was uploaded around four am and I was tired and awake at the same time. And I've been playing Rekka no Ken, Sacred Stones, Splatoon, Super Smash, watching anime, and doing life. But hey, I'm back. Sorta.**

 ** _Review Responses_ :**

 **Raffie13035: Well, the eyepatch injury won't last for long. It's just a tree branch hitting on what is one of the most sensitive parts of the human body. No biggie. And I'm glad I made you laugh. I love making people laugh. _I love it_.**

 **ren7720: The perfect chance to use which line on Inigo? I'm sorry I don't understand—**

 **robotortoise: Robin is and always will be an air head. It's what makes her uh, "special".**

 **She Who Is Woe: If I was feeling bad about quoting before, I feel better now, knowing that someone finds it okay.**

 **So I have two favors to ask. First, what nickname would Gaius call Frederick? Second, I made a new summary for this story on my profile, so please check it out. You won't regret it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening.  
**

 **I** ** _literally_** **don't own the game Fire Emblem: Awakening. Have a whooping of nearly 5,000. And curse you The Apocryphal One for triggering my instinct to write more Sumia. She wasn't even originally planned to be in this chapter dangnabit.**

* * *

"So I was like, 'Hey Chrom, I'm free right now. Lemme just help y'all defeat this goatee guy'. And then _he_ was all, ' _Huhrr duhrr_ shtand bahk Ruhbun, ah durnt turst yew enerf cuj yew wurnt furcused an' ish durngerus fer yewwww'."

My listener stayed awkwardly silent, taking her time on how to answer my ridiculous rant. "I," she said finally, "I don't think he'd say that . . . Especially in that accent." I shook my head.

"Of course not, Sumia," I shrugged in my normal voice. "Just so you know, I like to exaggerate to see other people's reactions. Pretty interesting. But still, you get the idea of what happened."

Yep, this is the kind of conversation I'm having with her as we walk around the capital. It's pretty surprising how the residents of Ylisstol wasn't affected. Not that it's bad, it's very relieving. I mean, I figured the enemies would've razed the city while they're at it. But that meant that they were aiming for Lady Emmeryn with their _all_. Yeesh, that's a scary thought.

It was originally planned for the Shepherds to move out today, but that was changed because everyone's trying to settle after last night. Lady Emmeryn was to move to a fortress in the east in secret with Phila and the rest of us. After that's done, we'll go to (sigh) Regna Ferox to talk to Flavia and uh, stuff. I don't know.

So everyone's preparing their things and I'm out here dwindling around. I know it's bad to put it off but I don't want to . . . care about it. It's just so stressful and worrying to think about the what-if's and the consequences. Especially since—as much as I don't want to say it—I play an important role in leading us.

We have a few days before we go. I'm taking the chance to relax by myself, get some walking around the square. I haven't had the opportunity to do so before, when I first arrived here. At least, I was planning to do that until I bumped into Sumia. I couldn't refuse her hopeful doe-eyes when she asked to tag along.

But man, the capital is beautiful. I can certainly see and feel the peace that Lady Emmeryn worked so hard for. Parents with content expressions rested on their faces as their kids ran and skipped around in the sunlight with gleeful looks. Merchants selling their wares from their stalls and stores with fresh smiles. I can feel a smile blooming on myself as well.

. . . And suddenly I'm irritated again. Did they even know what happened last night? The giant resounding _boom_ did nothing? Gawds, everyone is so _happy_.

"And then Panne!" I mentioned sharply. "She just . . . she unintentionally led me to embarrass myself in front of the exalt and I was done with e _verything_! This is worse than the time I blubbered gibberish in front of Lady Emmeryn."

Sumia tilted her head and arched a brow. "Who's Panne?"

"This . . . shape-shifting rabbit woman Chrom randomly recruited yesterday along with a thief named Gaius," I explained with a shake of my head. "Speaking of which, that dumb move he made was a very dumb one! Who recruits people they just met? Taguel woman and former enemy thief. But. . . ."

"But?"

"Panne looks _so_ cool!" I gushed, frustrated with myself for thinking that. "The way she has her hair done, the way she fights and talks and walks. It's what part of me strives to be, Sumia. So I'm gonna say this once: Panne is my _spirit animal."_

"Spirit . . . animal," Sumia repeated blankly.

"Yeah, so I will try to respect her no matter what she throws at me. Oh, and Gaius! He's also pretty cool. Bonus points for being good-looking." I cracked a tiny giggle. "And he had my back during the fight. I wonder how Chrom recruited him.

"But enough of that. Next thing you know, we're gonna have magical dragons and enemy mages and people who can't fight. And then Chrom telling them to stay close to him because he trusts _them_ and not _me_!" I fumed.

"But Robin, I'm sure he did it because he was worried," Sumia firmly assured. "He cares a lot for his army, you know."

"Then what about Sully?" I retorted. "Gaius I understand cause he was just recruited, they don't have a strong bond. But Sully!" I threw my hands in the air and sulked, trudging faster. Sumia hurried after me and nearly stumbled in the process.

"They trust each other a lot. I heard they've known each other since they were kids," Sumia said simply once she caught up. "So it makes sense they'd have an unbreakable bond and—" she realized how she was rubbing salt in my wound and winced. "Robin, please don't be upset!"

"It's okay, you tried," I said airily. "But I'm still mad."

"Oh, sor—"

"No not you, Chrom's the one," I said, trying not to think of that friendship-breaking traitorous fiend—

" _Augh_! I'm so _bitter_ about it!" My sudden shout made Sumia jump in surprise. I gained several looks in our direction. And I think a mom covered her kid's eyes and backed away. Sumia shrank in embarrassment. "I mean, I'm human too, right?" I said quickly as the folks went back to their thing. " _Right_?" I gazed intensely at her.

"Y-yes?" she slightly squeaked, unsure on what to do.

"Exactly!" I snapped my fingers. "And that includes me being downright rude sometimes. I like to think about other things when people are talking to me. I'm pretty clumsy"—I quickly directed my words to a different direction because I'm talking to _Sumia_ here—"but what I'm saying is: I'm human, so like other humans, I have _feelings_ too. So here's the conclusion"—I placed my hands on my chest"—Chrom ripped my feelings from my heart"—I pushed my hands away—"and threw them in the trash can. Then he had Frederick happily burn it. Then Lissa healed it so Frederick can burn it _again_. Am I making any sense? S-Sumia can you say something."

Sumia sweated a little. "D-don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?" she asked carefully.

"At least I'm not Virion. If I wanted to be dramatic, I'd borrow some of his flair."

We decided to take a rest at a bench that was under a maple tree. As I leaned back and mulled over my words, a few leaves showered my hair. But I paid no mind because Sumia took something white out of her pouch. I realized it's a flower, a white daisy by the looks of it. It had a lot of petals. As she started to pluck one, I heard the small murmurs, "He likes me so."

She plucked another.

"He likes me not."

And another.

"He likes me so."

And it repeated. "He likes me not."

Soon, Sumia had a little petal pile on her lap.

"He likes me n . . ." I could see the disappointment kicking in as she pulled the last one.

I quickly butted in, because Sad Sumia is Worst Sumia!

"How do those fortunes work?" I pointed to the flower. "It seems pretty mystical."

She jumped, like she forgot I was here sitting next to her. Maybe she has. "Y-you were watching?" she stuttered tentatively.

"We've been hanging out all day together and haven't separated. I'm sitting right here."

"Oh right."

"So can ya teach me?"

"What?"

"Teach me how to do a flower fortune. Unless, of course, this is some sacred family tradition I'm stepping in."

"Ah, this is just a . . . hobby of mine," the brunette said shyly. "And anyone could do this. It's quite easy."

"So . . . is that a yes?"

Sumia smiled brightly, her previous emotion now replaced by eagerness. "Yes, of course! It's my first time teaching someone how to do one so go easy on me."

"I should be saying that to you," I remarked. "I don't know about flowers, so I'll be relying on you, Miss Florist."

She giggled a little and I grinned to myself. Yay! Happy Sumia is Best Sumia!

She reached into her pouch to get another flower and handed to me. I grasped the flimsy stem with a careful hand. Instead of a daisy like hers, it's a yellow rose.

"This is a yellow rose," she explained, noticing my curious look.

"I can see that. Is there a significant meaning or something?"

Sumia nodded, pleased with my question. "Yeah, each flower has a different meaning. The daisy I was using earlier meant 'innocence'."

Wow, I don't know if it's a coincidence or not, but that fits her.

"So what does mine mean?"

She was eager to tell me the story of this tiny plant. "It means friendship," she confessed. "Giving a yellow rose to someone tells them the joy they bring the giver and the close friendship you share with them."

Oh.

My.

 _God_.

"W-w-wait," I blabbed, "so that means you . . . enjoy my c-company?!"

She only smiled brightly in response.

"Ohhhhh youuuuuuu!" I playfully bumped her shoulder with mine with the stupidest grin on my face.

"Whoa, Robin, are you _blushing_?!" Sumia exclaimed in amazement, as if she was given the castle's treasure.

"Am I?" I'm pretty sure I don't need a mirror to find out. "Oh gods, I probably am."

"Yeah, your cheeks are really pink! I didn't think you were the type to blush!"

"It's just . . . this makes so _happy_ , ahhhhh," I gushed, covering my mouth and nose with one hand and cradling the yellow rose with the other. "I feel so much better! Forget Chrom, hello Sumia my new best friend!"

She, unfortunately, stopped smiling and had a weird one. "I thought Sully was your best friend," she stated.

"Sully . . . ? Everyone but Chrom is my best friend," I huffed, my cheery aura downing a bit. "I could even call _Frederick_ my best friend because that's how much I'm annoyed with Chrom right now. Frederick over Chrom."

"Oh dear."

"I know, right? But forget about that, you're the other best friend and nothing could change that!" I said happily.

She broke eye contact with me and fiddled with her pouch. "Um. . . ."

"What, you have a best friend already?" I joked. But when she didn't laugh like I thought she would, I closed my mouth and tugged my eyepatch's strap. "Wow, this is awkward."

"Sorry. . . ."

"Oh no, it's cool," I assured. "But really: am I not cool enough for you? What does this so-called best friend have that I don't." Then I hastily added, "Just kidding."

"We grew up together as pegasus trainees. I always thought she was amazing," she recalled, eyes softened at whatever memory she's remembering. "She was there for me when I was picked on—"

"Excuse me for interrupting you," I said, holding up a hand, "but you were _picked on?"_ She nodded and I squinted. " _How_? You're so cute and nice and kind and thoselasttwordsmeanthesame but still! You need to be protected, young lady. I will do that. I will be your _human shield_."

"I _was_ picked on," she clarified. "My friend defended me and when Captain Phila found out about the whole thing, it wasn't pretty."

I stayed silent until I asked a question that was unrelated to her past. "Is your friend pretty."

"What?"

"Is your friend pretty," I repeated.

Sumia widened her eyes. "She is! She's strong, smart, and _talented_!"

"I gotta meet this girl because she's everything I'm not," I snickered, pleased with my joke.

"What?" she frowned. "Robin, don't say that about yourself! You've got your own quirks like—"

"If you're gonna say that I'm pretty, then I don't want to hear it," I said flatly, plugging my ears. "Besides, you're triggering the one memory I sworn to forget back in Southtown where this teenaged girl said I looked. . . ." I dropped my arms and sighed. "Dang it," I snorted.

"Oh, what did she say?" Sumia pressed lightly. "Was it a compliment?"

"In a way, _yes_ , it was," I grouched. " _Maybe_ , I would've brushed it off. _Maybe_ , I wouldn't have just left that girl there thinking that she offended me. Maybe, none of that woulda happened she didn't call me _handsome_."

" _Oh_ ," Sumia placed her fingers on her lips.

"How did we ever get from flower meanings to this," I sighed. "You were supposed to teach me how to do a flower fortune."

"Then let's start on that, shall we?" Yes, thank you, change the subject. "What kind of fortunes do you prefer?" she asked. "It doesn't have to focus on love, but it can be other things like—"

"Luck?"

"Yeah, luck!" she agreed, then her smile faded a little. "Wait, luck?"

"Uh, never mind, forget about it." I waved dismissively. "You were saying?"

Sumia hummed. "Other than love and luck, there's also wishes, choices, health . . . nearly everything, really."

"Then I guess I'll start with love first," I said casually.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Robin, you . . . you have someone you like?!" she whispered excitedly. "Oh, do tell! I mean, unless you don't want to."

I just realized something amazing. I've been having one of those "gossips" that women do! I mean, I talked with other women (duh) but not subjects as deep as this! Ohohoho, it's time to be girly and giggly. . . .

"I _do_ have someone I fancy," I said smugly, straightening up and wiggling my eyebrows. "Wanna take a guess?"

"Is it someone I know?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"Is he tall?"

"Yup."

"Taller than you?"

"Yu—" I stopped. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"Then I can at least conclude that it's not Ricken."

I—literally—gasped, feeling the tips of my ears tilt back because what in good god's name made her come up with _Ricken_! "Sumia!" I exclaimed, offended. "I don't have feelings for him! If anything, he's like a brother . . .  
not that I know what having a brother is like."

"You told me to guess," she teased. "But I do hope that Ricken will find his significant other."

"Yeah, I pray for him. Continue?"

"Oh, um . . . ," she glanced at me sideways. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Ah . . . he hails from Regna Ferox," I smiled with dreamy face. "Should be obvious enough."

A look of realization crossed over Sumia's face as she dropped her mouth open in surprise. Haha, I see she got it!

"You like _him_?" she whispered in wonder. "I-I never would've guessed!"

"Mm-hm! He's so strong," I hummed, petting the flower's petals. But how did she not guess Lon'qu right away? He's so handsome! I could totally find him in a crowd anytime.

"We're traveling to Ferox in a few days," she said thoughtfully.

"Mm-hm!"

"So you'll be able to see him again, right?"

"Mm . . . hm?"

"You must _really_ be in love with Khan Basilio if you're humming a lot."

"Mm—UH-UH!" My eye snapped wide open and I screamed with my mouth closed, dropping the flower on the floor. "Hwah—?" I squawked, twisting my head to her. "Whaddya—no! That's—that's a dark territory you're trending in!" I deathly whispered. "Don't even"—I'm breathless, unable to take in the mere thought of me being together with the Khan—"n-no! That's not— _no_! I'm talking 'bout Lon'qu! _No_!"

She, who had her eyes wide at my frantic confession, opened her mouth and let out a tiny apology. "I am so sorry."

"Just . . . help me with the fortune, please."

"Okay," she said just as woodenly, which was uncharacteristic of her to sound so stiff. "It goes in a pattern. Start with, 'He likes me so' and when you pluck the next one it's, 'He likes me not'."

"Thanks," I said solemnly, bending to the floor to pick up the yellow rose. It was a miracle that I didn't trample the thing during my mini frenzy. I started with the biggest one and slowly peeled it off the head. The petal was soft. Yet, it had a slightly sticky feel to it. Although it was sad to the flower that had once grown on the earth and was plucked off by a hand, it was oddly satisfying to peel the petals. Like I'm stripping its layers of protection and exposing it defenseless to the world.

"He likes me so," I began, dropping the yellow petal on my lap.

Whatever mood Sumia and I had just now vanished. The both of us eyed my hands unfurl the petals one by one, with my lips saying the scripted words. He likes me not, he likes me so, he like me not, and so on. There are a lot of petals on this tiny flower.

"He likes me not." I watched the last one flutter passed my lap and on the cobblestone street. "Wait so, if it didn't end the way you wanted to, what do you do?"

"Well . . . it's a fortune," Sumia said. "I just do more to change my fate."

"Oh. If this is a sign telling me fate's not changing, then fate can kiss my ass. Anyways, that was pretty soothing." I dusted the remaining petals off my lap and Sumia took out another flower.

"Do you want to try again?"

"No thanks. Fate can fight me and lose."

She laughed gently and did another fortune. "He likes me so, he likes me not. . . ."

Sumia really is a great person. I'm lucky to have someone like her to release my cooped up stress to her. I'll gladly return the favor. She likes Chrom, right? I was about to ask about him but decided to wait a bit more.

"—likes me so, he likes me not. . . ." She didn't bother brushing off the petals and the pile continued to grow. Does she really like Chrom that much?

"Is it that fact that he's a prince like in those fairy tales you read?" I asked curiously. "Is that why you like him?"

Sumia stopped and stared. "N-no, well, yes but that's not all!" she quickly confirmed, turning a bit red. "He's a strong, courageous leader and . . . that's what I really admire about him. Can't you see it?"

I took my time before answering. "Yeah," I nodded. "Back in Southtown, that's the part I got my respect from. There's even a reason why I started calling him 'milord', but . . . ," I cleared my throat and shuddered at the memory, "that's a story for another day."

Freakin' Chrom and his freakin' ways. I was still embarrassed by that memory, but now that I look back on it, it's utterly hilarious.

A low grumble vibrated in my stomach reminded me that I'm famished. Ah, time to stuff it up. I scanned the nearby buildings but the one in front of us caught my eye.

"Hey, let's go to that bakery." I pointed to the small building across from us. It's pretty small, but it looked homey and warm and welcoming. "You like that kind of stuff, right?"

Sumia paused. "I'm actually a regular there, but are you sure?"

"Well yeah, I'm the one asking. Let's go go go."

I walked in front of her to reach the door to open it. "After you," I said. Sumia giggled and went inside.

Only to trip.

"Oh man." I quickly closed the door and the chatter from the citizens faded. Warm air greeted my chilled skin and baked goods are the first things I smell and it smelled _good._ There's some person in the bakery, but that's not important right now.

"Oh, that's going to be a bruise," Sumia moaned, massaging her nose after I helped her up.

I winced. "Do you need a healer? We can go back to the castle and have Lissa take a look at that."

"It's okay, I'm used to—"

"Sumia, my dear, wherever did you get that stumbling from!" A middle-aged woman appeared at the left where the kitchen's doorway stood. Her hands were on her hips, along with an exasperated expression. The patches of flour on her apron sprinkled on the floor as she briskly stomped to Sumia and I.

"Hi Grace," Sumia mumbled in greeting. Grace didn't look too impressed.

"Ah," I spoke up, "ma'am, do you have a cold rag or something for her no—"

"And who might you be?" Grace jerked her head towards me with a suspicious glare and I instantly smiled with a bead of sweat. Cranky women ain't my forte!

"I'm her friend and comrade in the army," I said with the smile, unsure how to deal with her attitude. I suppose just being polite will work? "My name is Robin, tactician of the Shepherds—"

"Meh, too polite," the woman cut me off. "Sumia, sit on one of the chairs. I'll get you a cold rag."

Being polite did not work at all. I stayed silent as I escorted Sumia to the tables on the right, where I pulled a chair for the both of us. Once Grace vanished from view to the kitchen, Sumia turned to me.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, so am I."

The stranger on the table to the right of us snickered. "Nice response, Eyepatch."

I pursed my lips in recognition as Sumia gazed behind me. "Okay, I've been meaning to say this but it slipped passed my mind. My name is not Eyepatch." I turned around to face Gaius. In front of him, he had a plate of what seemed to be sugar cookies. A _lot_ of sugar cookies. "It's Robin."

"Nah, I think Eyepatch suits you more," he said dismissively. He picked up the cookies and started to stuff them in his cloak similar to how I store my books in mine. Sumia and I stared at the strange action, before I shook out of my daze.

"Yeah, that's cute. I'm done with this handicap thing. My eye doesn't even hurt anymore," I stated. I don't even know why I still had it on. I think my mind was trying to make part of my face look cool. Fumbling with the object that had been obscuring my vision for the past few days, I can finally see double again! "Now you can't call me Eyepatch again," I confirmed as I put it away in my pocket.

Sumia looked between Gaius and I, terribly confused. I got the hint.

"Oh, that's Gaius," I explained, "the guy that was recruited all of a sudden. Oh yeah, how'd you—"

"Sumia!" Grace yelled, popping out of nowhere. I shrank by surprise as she whipped up the rag that Sumia needed. "Here." The seemingly angry baker pried Sumia's hands off her nose and pinned the rag on it. "Keep it there," she ordered, then turned to me. Her shrewd stare made me thin my lips awkwardly.

"Uh—"

"Croissants and water, is that all right?" She's basically daring me to say no. But I don't want croissants and water, I want chocolate bread and milk!

"O-oh, yes please. Thank you," I found myself saying. Grace gave a short nod at my response and jerked her head to Gaius.

"You there," she demanded. "Keep an eye on these two for me. I'll get you cupcakes because I have some leftover."

Gaius' eyes lit up like a child, stopping midway of his storing. "Sweet!" he cheered. "Thanks lady!" After she retreated to her kitchen, I was dumbfounded.

"She didn't even ask what I wante—wha—why—Sumia, is she like this to you?" I whispered harshly. Sumia shook her head, setting the cold rag on the table.

"Grace's stern, but that's just her nature."

"Stern" is an understatement, but I didn't bother to voice that out loud.

"Right, so my question." I turned to Gaius once more. "How did Chrom snag you into the Shepherds? Did he bribe you? Force you? But if I know Chrom then he probably talked about the greater good and whatnot. But tell me, what'd he do? You know you can run away from this army if you want, right?"

"Robin!" Sumia gasped at my casual statement. "Running away is-"

"I was kidding," I said quickly.

Gaius took a moment to stuff in the last of his cookies. Then, a familiar pouch was in his hands.

"That's Lissa's bag of candy . . . ," I trailed off.

He gestured to keep going.

"And . . . Chrom was holding it for her?"

"Getting warmer," he replied with a sly smile.

"Ugh, um. . . ."

"Here's a hint." He opened the pouch and popped a couple candies in his mouth. My envious eyes tried not to stare at the sweet treats. "Told Blue to 'sweeten the deal'."

It finally clicked and I gaped. "So a deal was made and he complied. Was he that despar—!"

Something hard slammed on the table and I yelped like a little kid, scooting my chair back until my head hit the wall. Sumia cringed at my poor performance and a glass of water sat in front of me.

"Here's your water," Grace almost disgustingly scowled. My god, what is up with this woman? She's out for my head!

"Thank you very much," I pushed out through a gritted smile. When she vanished again, my fake smile dropped. "Sumia, how are you a regular here," I said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah, Stumbles, how are you a regular?" Gaius echoed. "Lady wasn't that cranky when I came in, but now her attitude's getting spicy."

Sumia dropped her shoulders not at the question, but the nickname. "S-Stumbles?" she recoiled.

"Hey," I snapped, "you can call me whatever the hell you want, but leave my friend out of this please."

"Whoa there, didn't mean to offend your girlfriend. Just saw her trip a couple times yesterday in the castle. And if her tripping her way in here ain't proof enough, then I don't know what is."

Sumia and I exchanged tired glances. I picked up the glass and started to drink from it. Huh, the water's fresh—

 _SLAM!_

"GRACE, CAN YOU STOP?"

Because of the bubbles I made from spiting my water back into the cup, Gaius gave me a new nickname.

At least the croissants were tasty.

* * *

 **I have some things to say. Happy fourth of July wherever you are!**

 **-Have you _SEEN_ the new legend of zelda trailer IwantitIjustneedtosavemoneyforthecopy**

 **-I was so anxious to publish this chapter because this is the first I've spent so much time on one character. I'm not sure if I got Sumia's character right. And Gaius. Bleh.**

 **-I'm pretty sure you all heard the term: Sumia/Severa/whatever female is best waifu.**

 **-I think I have another fire emblem story planned noooo.**

 **-So much dialogue. So little background.**

 **-After I finished this chapter, I realized, "Did I accidentally had Robin flirt with Sumia? Hot damn."**

 **-About Robin's earlier mentions of Southtown, in this chapter and previous chapters. I do plan to make an arc of that. The beginning, where it all started. Maybe it'll finally answer some unanswered questions. And make you laugh.**

 _ **Review Responses**_

 **The Apocryphal One: The Sumia is too much.**

 **robotortoise: I heard from The Apocryphal One that you recommended my story on tv tropes?! Oh my god?! I am truly flattered, thank you so much! Oh, and when I read that I had a typo about tombs, I laughed at the thought of them fighting gravestones. It's now fixed and thanks for pointing out.**

 **She Who Is Woe: Again, thanks for the suggestions.**


End file.
